Salve nossa Okaa sama!
by Matatabi-san
Summary: Quando a Akatsuki consegue capturar Naruto e Killer Bee os filhos de Naruto, Haku e Minato decidem recorrer a Konoha sabendo que aquela era a última porta que eles poderiam bater, agora os irmãos Uzumakis correm contra o tempo. SasuNaru. FemNaru.
1. Prólogo: Partida: Kumo Destino: Konoha

**Nota da Autora:** Esse é um FemNaruSasu, Haku e Minato são filhos de Sasuke, ele e Naruto haviam dormido juntos um pouco antes de Sasuke ter a mente ferrada por Itachi e decidir fugir do vilarejo, para que entendam tudo o que aconteceu antes eu irei por pequenos Flash Back no começo, meio ou fim da história, e eles sempre ficarão em Itálico e em espaços separados. Haku e Minato são parecidos em aparência, ambos têm os cabelos negros e olhos negros, porém ambos contêm a pele mais bronzeada e o mesmo formato de rosto, uma característica significativa neles são os cabelos, Haku tem o mesmo cabelo "bunda de pato" que Sasuke, e Minato tem a mesma bagunça de cabelos que seu avô. Já a personalidade de ambos... Bem, acho melhor deixar isso para a fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu gostaria de ter Itachi-san...

* * *

**Prólogo ****–** Ponto de Partida: Kumo Destino: Konoha!

* * *

POV Haku

Eu estava correndo com tudo o que tinha, meu corpo já estava protestando por causa da pressão há muito tempo, e eu podia ver que meu Otouto estava na mesma situação, mas não importa o quanto nosso corpo proteste, nós não vamos parar, não enquanto eu não tiver minha Okaa-sama de volta em casa e segura.

– Otouto, acho que seria melhor se nós utilizássemos mais uma pílula do soldado – Eu disse preocupado enquanto via Minato fraquejar, eu sabia que nós poderíamos utilizar o chakra que Kurama-sama nos deu, porém isso chamaria a Atenção da Akatsuki e Konoha poderia ver tal ato como um ataque, o que não nos ajudaria em nada.

– Nós já estamos em nossa quarta pílula... Nosso limite é cinco, e ainda assim quando o efeito passar nós não estaremos em boas condições dattebane – Minato refletiu enquanto corria

– Nós podemos utilizar o chakra de Kurama-sama para nos curar assim que o efeito da quinta pílula passar, nós estamos à uma hora de distância da fronteira, se nós tomarmos mais uma pílula vamos aguentar mais cinco horas, desde que estamos utilizando Fuuton para aumentar a velocidade, depois disso é só nos curamos e chamarmos sapos para vigiar o local em quanto dormimos – Eu sugeri enquanto tentava não cair de exaustão, inferno, era uma das poucas vezes em que eu falava tanto

– Tudo bem – Minato assentiu enquanto vasculhava sua bolsa de armas em busca da pílula, quando ele a encontrou eu ergui a minha pílula também.

– No três – Eu disse e em seguida fiz os números com a mão livre

_Um..._

_Dois..._

_**Três!**_

Nós tomamos a pílula no mesmo instante e realizamos os selos juntos, em seguida o chakra Fuuton começou a ser reunido em minhas pernas e eu e Minato disparamos em direção a Konoha. Espere apenas um pouco Okaa-sama, nós já vamos te salvar.


	2. 001: Sempre há algo a fazer

**Nota da Autora:** Primeiro capítulo, eu espero que curtam e me perdoem os erros de digitação, eu reviso mas sempre escapa um ou outro porque eu sou extremamente distraída.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu gostaria de ter Itachi-san...

* * *

**Capítulo Um – **Sempre há algo a fazer

* * *

_O sol partia preguiçosamente em Konohagakure no Sato, e neste momento, havia dois jovens shinobis num campo de treinamento, eles haviam lutando entre si duramente minutos antes e agora ambos estavam de pé de frente para o outro, estes eram nada mais nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. O Uchiha estava com as mãos no bolso e olhava para a ruiva esperando uma reação enquanto a mesma olhava para seu companheiro de equipe com o rosto corado e tocando os próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos._

– _Por... Por quê? – A Uzumaki finalmente conseguiu falar_

– _Eu não sei, eu só... – O Uchiha desviou o olhar para encontrar palavras e suspirou – Eu apenas senti que deveria fazer isso – Ele finalmente disse_

– _Isso não responde minha pergunta Sasuke – A kunoichi disse unindo levemente as sobrancelhas enquanto cruzava os braços. Sasuke bufou ao ver a expressão da Uzumaki, ela não iria parar de questioná-lo enquanto ele não respondesse diretamente, e Sasuke até gostaria de responder diretamente, o único problema era que se declarar para alguém era extremamente difícil, e era cem vezes mais difícil quando se trava de um Uchiha._

– _Escute dobe, e escute com atenção, porque se você se distrair eu vou atingir você com um Goukakyu – O Uchiha alertou e a Uzumaki ergueu uma delicada sobrancelha._

_- Vai dizer ou não vai teme? Eu já estou começando a ficar velha aqui – A kunoichi resmungou e o jovem shinobi se aproximou dela até que ficassem a menos de dez centímetros de distância, Sasuke a segurou pelos os lados dos ombros e por um instante Naruto achou que ele iria beijá-la novamente, porém o Uchiha a surpreendeu quando começou a falar._

_- Eu... Eu gosto de você dobe – O Uchiha disse de uma vez e interiormente ele pediu a Kami para que Naruto entendesse logo de uma vez_

_Naruto ficou parada o olhando surpresa, a mesma começou a tremer e os belos olhos azuis ficaram marejados, Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo se o que ele disse foi tão ruim assim, porém quando o mesmo sentiu os braços finos lhe abraçar e a Uzumaki ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo Sasuke finalmente percebeu que não havia nada de errado. __**Não mesmo**__. O Uchiha pensou consigo mesmo enquanto beijava a Uzumaki._

* * *

Uzumaki Haku sabia que sua vida não era perfeita, seu Otou-sama não sabia da existência dele nem de seu Otouto. Por causa disso, sua Okaa-sama teve que lidar com dois gêmeos prematuros apenas com a ajuda de seu padrinho, Jiraiya-sama, que sempre que dava seus pulos extraía dinheiro da conta bancária de seus avós, quantia de dinheiro que era de sua Okaa-sama por direito, porém que o conselho de Konoha se recusa a dar. E para piorar, havia uma organização de criminosos Rank S em busca de sua Okaa-sama, por ela conter um Bijuu dentro de si.

Foi por essas e outras razões que sua Okaa-sama escolheu partir para Kumogakure quando ele e Minato tinham apenas dois anos de idade, no começo foi difícil, as pessoas pensavam que ela era um espião, outros não gostavam pelo o fato dela ser um Jinchuuriki, ou simplesmente por ser tão irritante e alta quanto Killer Bee-sama. Porém com o tempo, as pessoas passaram a confiar em sua Okaa-sama, eles viam seu esforço para que ele e seu irmão ficassem seguros, e a determinação de que no dia seguinte seria um dia melhor, outro fator que fez com que as pessoas confiassem totalmente nela foi o fato que ela havia conseguido resgatar a ex-Jinchuuriki do Nibi, Nii Yugito, com vida. E então a vida de Haku com sua Okaa-sama e seu Otouto havia melhorado, até agora.

A Akatsuki, a organização de nukenins de Rank S havia finalmente conseguido capturar sua Okaa-sama e Bee-sama, e Haku, que sempre foi uma pessoa calma e composta, se desesperou. Isso porque ele sabia da dimensão do poder de sua Okaa-sama e de Bee-sama, ambos juntos eram imbatíveis, e não importasse o que você colocasse na frente deles, eles iam derrubar, não foi a toa que quando o líder da Akatsuki veio com os outros Bijuus e sua parceira, Bee-sama e sua Okaa-sama não fraquejaram, eles lutaram com tudo o que tinham e derrotaram não só os Bijuus, como também o líder e sua parceira.

Haku se lembrava que ele e Minato (seu irmão mais novo que mais parecia uma cópia morena de seu avô) haviam corrido com a equipe médica para resgatá-los, e quando eles haviam chegado lá os corpos de sua Okaa-sama e de Bee-sama estavam flutuando na água, aquela cena fez sangue de Haku gelar, eles ignoraram os outros corpos em volta e correram em direção aos Jinchuurikis e quando estavam apenas a alguns metros de distância deles um homem com uma máscara laranja apareceu utilizando um jutsu de tele porte de alto nível, juntamente com um homem que parecia um tubarão com uma espada gigante e um... Uchiha, naquele dia Haku e Minato haviam conhecido seu único tio, Uchiha Itachi.

O homem mascarado (que Haku logo percebeu ser um Uchiha) se aproximou dos corpos flutuando enquanto Haku e Minato observavam petrificados, sua aura era tão dominante que fez com que os Uchihas mais novos não conseguissem se mover, assim como a equipe médica. Haku olhou com espanto e terror quando o Uchiha sem nome pôs a mão em Bee-sama e em sua Okaa-sama, e no mesmo instante ele viu como os olhos de seu tio de repente mudaram e quando ele havia tentado atacar ele percebeu que ele estava preso em um genjutsu, e quando Haku ativou seu Sharingan para se livrar do genjutsu já era tarde demais, não havia mais nada ali, nem Bee-sama, muito menos sua Okaa-sama. Haku se lembrou também que desde aquele momento, ele passou a sentir o ódio.

* * *

Agora Haku e Minato estavam voltando para o vilarejo, eles haviam feito buscas em volta, invocado sapos para procurar pelo cheiro de sua mãe, haviam espalhados centenas de kage bushins e ainda assim não obtiveram nenhum resultado, os dois Uchihas e o Espadachim haviam simplesmente sumido. Minato estava revoltado, e queria sair do vilarejo sem sequer pedir permissão ao Raikage, quando Haku havia olhado em seus olhos que estavam com o Sharingan ativado, Haku havia visto tanto ódio quanto ele sentia, e por um momento, ele quase considerou a ideia de sair do vilarejo sem nenhuma preparação e sem noção para onde ir, mas Haku não era conhecido por ter tantas emoções quanto uma pedra a toa, então ao invés de fugir, ele pôs um pouco de sentido na mente de seu Otouto.

– Minato-kun, Haku-kun... Raikage-sama está esperando vocês – Mabui, secretária pessoal de Kira A avisou aos irmãos Uzumakis que estavam esperando a chamada do Raikage, Haku notou que mesmo que ela tentasse, ela estava visivelmente nervosa, desde que a Akatsuki agora tinha todos os Bijuus, era realmente assustador imaginar o que eles poderiam fazer com tanto poder em mãos.

– Finalmente, eu pensei que o velhote não ia nos atender nunca – Minato resmungou enquanto corria para dentro da sala de seu líder, tudo o que ele queria era permissão para ir em uma das equipes de busca, somente isso, e então ele sairia correndo de Kumo o mais rápido possível.

– Me espere Otouto e não seja tão apressado – Haku alertou enquanto via seu irmão mais novo entrar com tudo dentro da sala do Raikage – Minato tenha mais respeito pelo o Raikage-sama – Haku disse com a voz arrastada, ele, assim como Minato, queria resgatar sua Okaa-sama, porém ele era realista, ele sabia muito bem como o conselho era supersticioso, eles provavelmente não tinham mais nenhuma fé de que os dois Jinchuurikis pudessem ser recuperados com seus Bijuus, então ao invés de por seus melhores shinobis em risco, eles iriam preferir proteger o que ainda tinham, ou seja, os únicos Sharingan de Kumo, o que significava, nada de ir atrás de sua Okaa-sama, e se as deduções de Haku estiverem corretas...

– Ei Jiji! – Minato entrou gritando ruidosamente – Libere a mim e Haku-teme logo para que possamos ir atrás da nossa bruxa velha – O Chuunin disse enquanto cruzava os braços no peito, Haku segurou a ponte do nariz e suspirou.

– Tenha mais respeito com Raikage-sama, e tenha mais respeito com nossa Okaa-sama, além disso, somos apenas Chuunins e a Akatsuki é uma organização de Nukenins de Rank S, isso não é como eliminar trombadinhas – Haku disse aparecendo atrás de seu irmão, que apenas lhe deu a língua.

– Tudo bem, o que querem? – Kira A perguntou mesmo já sabendo o que os dois Chuunins iriam perguntar

– Queremos dar o fora daqui e resgatar nossa velha! – Minato disse e já ia indo dar meia volta para pegar suas coisas, porém foi segurado pela a gola por Haku.

– Você ouviu o Raikage-sama responder? – Haku disse com uma voz tão fria e insensível quanto gelo

– N-não – Minato respondeu enquanto olhava assustado para seu Aniki. _Puta merda, ele pode ser bem assustador quando quer._

– Então continue aqui e não decida nada sozinho – Haku terminou puxando seu irmão para seu lado novamente

– O senhor sabe o que queremos Raikage-sama, e acho que não há necessidade de repetir, e então? Qual é a sua resposta? – Haku perguntou já sabendo a resposta

– Me desculpem garotos, mas eu não posso, são ordens do conselho – O Yondaime Raikage respondeu enquanto avaliava a reação dos gêmeos, ele sabia que dependendo da reação de ambos ele seria obrigado a por um esquadrão de Jounins para vigiá-los, mas para alívio dele Haku permaneceu frio como sempre e Minato soltou um palavrão.

– Não há nada que possamos fazer? – Haku perguntou pacientemente

– Não – Kira A disse e em seguida suspirou – A única coisa que vocês podem fazer é esperar, eles são Nukenins de Rank S e vocês são apenas Chuunins, deixem os Jounins lidarem com a Akatsuki – Ele terminou e Haku assentiu levemente.

– ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! – Minato gritou irritado – SERÁ QUE ESSES SACOS VELHOS NÃO ENTENDEM? A MINHA MÃE FOI CAPTURADA E ELES QUEREM QUE EU FIQUE SENTADO? – O Chuunin continuou a gritar e Haku sequer lhe mandou um olhar, ele já estava começando a perder a paciência com seu irmão.

– Minato, ouça... – O Raikage tentou fazer com que o jovem shinobi entendesse a situação, mas logo foi interrompido pelo o Chuunin.

– EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA! EU SÓ QUERO RESGATAR MINHA MÃE! – O Uzumaki mais novo gritou enquanto o Sharingan com as três vírgulas brilhavam furiosamente enquanto Minato tremia tentando controlar sua raiva

– Como você quer resgatar Okaa-sama sendo um fraco? – Haku disse com uma voz gélida, isso fez com que Minato esfriasse e sentisse como se mil agulhas de gelo acertassem seu estômago.

– Hã? – Minato disse debilmente enquanto fitava seu irmão, ele sabia que Haku sabia ser totalmente assustador em batalha, e ele até já havia visto seu irmão em ação utilizando tortura mental, mas nunca, nunca, seu Aniki havia feito tal coisa com ele.

– Encare a realidade, você é um fraco, você prefere estar aqui gritando com o nosso líder ao invés de ir treinar, você sequer deve ter pensado em invocar um sapo e relatar a Jiraiya-sama sobre o que aconteceu, você sempre foi assim, impulsivo e cabeça dura, e somente não morreu em batalha ainda porque toda vez que estava em perigo o chakra de Kurama-sama lhe salvava – Haku iniciou sua tortura enquanto sequer olhava para ele – E por causa de Okaa-sama, eu sempre passei a mão em sua cabeça por seus erros, mas quer saber de uma coisa Minato? Eu cansei, sim, nós só temos nove anos e ainda somos crianças, ainda assim, somos shinobis, e isso nos faz adultos perante a sociedade, então pare de agir como uma criança Minato e encare a realidade, nossa Okaa-sama foi capturada, e nós somos fracos demais para resgatá-la, a única coisa que podemos fazer agora é esperar – Haku terminou e em seguida se curvou diante de Kira A enquanto puxava Minato consigo para pedir desculpas também.

– Hã? O que? Ah! – Minato gritou enquanto era puxado para o chão pelo seu Aniki

– Raikage-sama, perdoe-me pelos os atos de meu irmão, entendemos que o conselho quer proteger o futuro do vilarejo, e respeitamos isso – Haku disse e em seguida se levantou puxando seu Otouto para cima pela a gola da camisa – Nós iremos avisar Jiraiya-sama sobre o fato e, por favor, nos mantenha informados, até logo – O irmão Uzumaki mais velho terminou e saiu da sala tirando seu Otouto com um shunshin e se transferindo para a porta de sua casa, quando ele soltou Minato pela a gola o mesmo resmungou algum palavrão e entrou em casa indo direto para o quarto.

* * *

Haku parou na porta de casa e se sentou enquanto tentava por os pensamentos em ordem, o jovem Chuunin tirou os sapatos com calma e ao entrar em casa a primeira coisa que ele viu foi uma foto, mas não era qualquer foto, era uma foto que ele havia tirado no ano passado, quando ele e Minato se graduaram Chuunins, ele se lembrou que sua mãe havia ficado extremamente orgulhosa, naquele dia ela havia dado o contrato de invocação de sapos a ele e a Minato, e Haku havia pensado consigo mesmo que ele nunca havia sido tão feliz. Na foto ele e Minato estavam em seu uniforme de Chuunin e sua Okaa-sama estava atrás deles com seu uniforme de Jounin, que consistia na blusa azul marinho que ela sempre enrolava as mangas até os cotovelos, o colete branco e as luvas brancas e vermelhas e as calças negras juntamente com as botas brancas.

O Uzumaki se lembrou também que sua Okaa-sama sempre foi uma mulher que se vestia comportadamente, seus longos cabelos vermelhos sempre ficavam presos por dois Sebons em um coque, os fios na frente do rosto sempre teimavam em escapar e acabavam por emoldurar o rosto redondo e risonho, quando ela ficava em casa, Haku se lembrava de que ela sempre mantinha o cabelo solto, e se Haku tivesse que descrever sua Okaa-sama ele poderia facilmente dizer que ela parecia uma Deusa, seu Otou-sama era realmente um sortudo.

O jovem Chuunin pegou a moldura com cuidado, e observou o rosto risonho de sua mãe e de seu irmão, muito diferente da imagem do corpo boiando na água e do rosto de ódio de Minato. Haku tentou conter o tremor de ódio que passou pelo o seu corpo quando o mesmo se lembrou do olhar de cobiça que o Uchiha sem nome disferiu para sua mãe, o Chuunin de nove anos de idade fechou os olhos com força enquanto apertava a moldura com força, até que ele ouviu um crack e viu que havia quebrado a moldura de vidro, fazendo com que cortasse sua mão em inúmeras partes, no mesmo instante o Chuunin deixou a moldura agora quebrada numa cômoda na sala e olhou para sua mão direita, que agora estava cheia de sangue, o Uzumaki mais velho levantou o olhar, mostrando que ali não havia mais um olhar de confusão, e sim um de pura determinação, Haku fechou o punho com força e pulou para a cozinha, se ele iria correr para Konoha ele teria que pegar mantimentos para aguentar até lá.

* * *

Enquanto isso no quarto do Uzumaki mais novo Minato corria de lado um lado para o outro, porém não era porque ele estava inquieto, era porque o Uzumaki mais novo estava arrumando sua mochila para partir para Konoha, ele soube pelo _Ero-Jiji _(Leia-se Jiraiya) que seu pai havia voltado para Konoha, ele havia ouvido falar do pervertido que seu pai era um shinobi extremamente forte, ele havia sido treinado pelo o companheiro de equipe de Jiraiya, Orochimaru, e pelo que o Sennin havia dito seu pai havia matado Orochimaru quando o mesmo tentou tomar o corpo dele. Minato não sabia muito bem o que fazer quando chegasse a Konoha, mas desde que ele iria arrastar seu irmão com ele Minato preferia deixar a função de pensar em algo para Haku.

Ele já havia pegado os pergaminhos com selos explosivos, o pergaminho de Kunais, o pergaminho com a mala com roupas e havia posto isso na mochila, sua bolsa de armas estava preparada e ele também havia pegado outras roupas para deixar a mão e socado na mochila de qualquer jeito, ele nunca teve jeito com coisas domésticas, diferente do seu irmão, às vezes Minato desconfiava que seu irmão fosse gay, ele se perguntava consigo mesmo se ele era um Uke ou Seme... _Inferno eu não posso me distrair!_ O Uzumaki mais novo se repreendeu e correu para a cozinha com a mochila em mãos, o mesmo pulou na pia e sabia que sua mãe provavelmente o mataria se visse isso. _Haku-baka também._ O Chuunin pensou consigo mesmo enquanto pegava as barras de cereal que ficavam no armário.

Minato havia notado enquanto pegava os mantimentos que eles estavam um pouco em falta, como se estivessem pela a metade, não foi a toa que quando Minato o pegou os mantimentos as prateleiras ficaram vazias. _Que merda é essa? Eu tenho certeza de que mamãe havia feito compras semana passada. _Ele refletiu enquanto colocava suas coisas dentro da mochila, ele já havia pegado seus documentos e dinheiro, e agora a única coisa que faltava era convencer seu irmão a ir com ele. Colocando a mochila nas costas o Chuunin de nove anos marchou para o segundo andar da casa, mas se deparou no caminho com seu irmão, que estava descendo com uma mochila nas costas também.

– Vamos Minato, sempre há algo a fazer – O irmão mais velho disse enquanto ia para a porta de casa.

* * *

– _Ne teme vamos, por favor, vamos, vamos – Uma Naruto de 12 anos de idade saltava na rua enquanto segurava Sasuke pelo o pulso, a Kunoichi vestia um vestido de alças azul que ia até seus joelhos, uma jaqueta branca e sandálias shinobis azuis. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e sua franja estava sendo presa por apenas um clipe._

– _Eu não quero tirar nenhuma foto estúpida com você dobe, eu não quero tirar nenhuma foto com ninguém! – O jovem Uchiha exclamou visivelmente irritado, mas isso não abalou o espírito da ruiva._

– _Você está tão amargo... Quer um doce? – A Uzumaki perguntou ainda sem soltar o pulso do Uchiha_

– _EU ODEIO DOCES DOBE! – O Uchiha gritou irritado_

– _Sim, sim, você prefere tomates, mas isso é segredo de estado, se não suas fangirls encheriam você de tomate e você enjoaria e até que isso seria bom, vai que você começa a gostar de ramen... – Naruto divagou enquanto arrastava Sasuke pelo o vilarejo_

– _Dobe você pode me fazer o favor de parar de me arrastar! – O Uchiha resmungou e a Uzumaki parou e fitou seriamente para seu parceiro de equipe_

– _Ah sim... A onde estávamos indo mesmo? – Ela perguntou inocente enquanto curvava levemente os lábios rosados_

– _Estávamos indo tirar uma foto estúpida porque esse é o nosso primeiro encontro – Sasuke disse enquanto revirava os olhos. __**Oh Kami! A onde fui me meter!**_

– _Sim, sim, vamos nan dattebayo! – Naruto gritou e puxou Sasuke novamente pelo o pulso e dessa vez, o Uchiha achou mais inteligente seguir sua nova namorada em silêncio antes que ela resolvesse fechar as sessões de beijos e carinhos, que era algo que realmente levantava o humor do Uchiha._

– _Ainda acho isso desnecessário – Sasuke voltou a resmungar enquanto ficavam de frente para a câmera_

– _Maa, maa, agora pode ser, mas quando tivermos nossos filhos isso poderá servir de recordação, você não acha teme? – Naruto se virou para ele e sorriu para o Uchiha, e no mesmo instante o vendo soprou em seu rosto e Sasuke olhou com admiração o longo cabelo balançar ao vento._

– _Hn. – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu naquele momento enquanto olhava o rosto corado e feliz de Naruto_

– _Ok jovens, no três – O senhor avisou e Sasuke passou um braço possessivamente na cintura fina da ruiva, enquanto Naruto passou seu braço direito em seu pescoço e com a mão livre fez um sinal de paz, e novamente, o vento soprou, e a única coisa que Sasuke conseguiu ver foi o rosto corado e risonho de Naruto. __**Agora eu entendo sua teoria de ser realmente forte quando se tem alguém, dobe**_. _Sasuke pensou enquanto sorria._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Ta aí, primeiro capítulo pra todo mundo ver e espero que gostem. Eu sei que o prólogo ficou num cenário de primeira pessoa de Haku, mas acabei mudando enquanto escrevia, eu sempre achei a terceira pessoa mais fácil de trabalhar. Eu particularmente estou adorando escrever os flashes back e espero que vocês tenham curtido, até o segundo capítulo e comentem, faz bem ao meu coração.


	3. 002: Konoha espere por nós!

**Nota da Autora: **Me desculpem os possíveis erros de digitação.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu gostaria de ter Itachi-san...**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo dois – **A fuga: Konoha espere por nós!

* * *

– _Droga gaki faz três dias que você está vomitando de manhã – Jiraiya, o grande Sennin Gama disse enquanto observava sua afilhada que estava ajoelhada no chão, eles haviam começado a treinar de manhã e quando o treino começou a Uzumaki vomitou o café da manhã, de novo._

– _Tch relaxe erro-sennin, eu estou bem – Naruto disse e se virou para Jiraiya e lhe deu um leve sorriso na tentativa de fazer com que o Sennin se acalmasse, o que não teve nenhum sucesso, desde que a genin estava mais pálida que o normal e tinha sinais de cansaço visíveis._

– _Já chega eu vou arrumar um Iryou-nin pra você, volte para casa e descanse – Sennin ordenou e em seguida saiu do lugar com um salto, enquanto isso a Uzumaki se virou e engatinhou até o rio que estava atrás de si, quando parou diante dele a genin olhou seu reflexo na água e uniu as finas sobrancelhas_

– _O que diabos poderia ser... Eu nunca fiquei doente – Ela murmurou em confusão_

_..._

– _O QUÊ? – Naruto gritou de sua cama enquanto olhava para a Iryou-nin, Jiraiya permanecia estático e com feições bastante engraçadas, o Sannin olhava para o nada e sequer se mexia._

– _Foi isso que eu disse Naruto-san, você está grávida de em torno de dez semanas – A Iryou-nin disse lentamente e claramente para a futura mamãe._

– _Mas... Mas eu sempre tomei injeções, era um protocolo quando se tornava genin, isso não pode ser isso... – A Uzumaki começou a respirar com dificuldade e a Iryou-nin lhe deu um copo de água para que a ruiva se acalmasse_

– _Na verdade pode acontecer sim – Jiraiya finalmente disse, ele estava encostado na porta e tinha os braços cruzados no peito e uma expressão sombria no rosto _

– _Como? – Naruto perguntou apreensiva_

– _Hotaru-san obrigado por interromper seu treino e nos ajudar – Jiraiya disse sem responder a pergunta de sua afilhada, ele tirou uma quantia de dinheiro do bolso e a entregou – Acho que isso é o suficiente – Ele disse dando um sorriso simpático para a Iryou-nin_

– _Estou sempre a dispor Jiraiya-sama – A Iryou-nin disse se curvando e aceito o dinheiro, antes de ir, a mesma se virou para Naruto e lhe deu um olhar suave – Aconselho a cortar o ramen do seu cardápio Naruto-san, sal demais pode lhe causar problemas na gestação, até logo – Hotaru terminou e saiu do lugar em silencio._

– _O QUÊ? CORTAR O MEU RAMEN? MEU PRECIOSO RAMEN! ISSO É CRUEL! – A médica ouviu a genin reclamar e o Sannin a repreender_

– _Naruto quieta – O Sennin reclamou e a kunoichi cruzou os braços no peito enquanto curvava os lábios_

– _Tudo bem velho, eu estou quieta e eu já entendi que eu vou ter um bebê e eu sei como eu fiz isso – A Kunoichi disse e em seguida abriu um sorriso pervertido – Sim, sim, me lembro muito bem... – Ela murmurou e riu e naquele momento o Sannin se sentiu orgulhoso, finalmente sua aluna estava se tornando uma pervertida, mas logo o clima obscureceu, agora não era o momento para brincadeiras._

– _Eu sei que você deve estar confusa pelo o fato de que a injeção fracassou – Jiraiya disse e a genin assentiu, ele se aproximou dela e se sentou na beira da cama – E eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu... – Ele disse enquanto unia as mãos e fitava o chão_

– _E o que aconteceu? – Naruto perguntou curvando levemente a cabeça_

– _Eu já vou lhe explicar, mas para que você entenda eu vou ter que contar a você sobre seus pais – Jiraiya disse se virando para sua aluna somente para ver seu rosto esperançoso e ele entendia o porquê, a garota havia sido mantida no escuro desde sempre e ele nem sequer pode ajuda-la, o conselho havia afastado Naruto de suas mãos como se ele fosse um cachorro sarnento e então a jogaram em um lugar qualquer, bem... Talvez agora ele pudesse se redimir com a pirralha._

* * *

– Vamos Minato, ou vai ficar aí? – Haku disse enquanto passava por ele, e Minato o observava confuso, seu irmão não estava nada parecido com o filho da puta frio que ele sempre era, na verdade, Haku parecia mais... Morno, sim, morno, porque Uzumaki Minato nunca diria que seu Aniki estava quente, até porque ele duvidava disso, o filho da mãe era sempre tão sério e formal.

– Eu já invoquei um sapo mensageiro e já informei Jiraiya-sama sobre nossa Okaa-sama, agora vamos e pare de me olhar com essa sua cara de retardado – Haku disse enquanto colocava seus sapatos.

– O QUÊ? VOCÊ QUE TEM CARA DE RETARDADO SEU TEME ESTÚPIDO! – Minato gritou irritado enquanto colocava seus sapatos em pé

– Tch, apenas pare de alarde Otouto, não se esqueça de que vamos sair daqui sem permissão do Raikage-sama – Haku disse enquanto permanecia sentado – Agora me escute e siga com o plano – Ele continuou enquanto puxava Minato pela a alça da mochila para que sentasse ao seu lado, e relutantemente o Uzumaki mais novo se sentou.

– De Kumo até Konoha leva pelo menos três dias, pelo o que eu soube do esquadrão de inteligência a Akatsuki contém atualmente quatro membros, e com informações de Jiraiya-sama eu soube que para extrair um Bijuu eles precisam utilizar seu próprio chakra para que a extração funcione, e isso acaba desgastando os membros e levando muitos dias para a extração – Haku explicou e Minato o interrompeu.

– O que significa que eles vão levar mais tempo que o normal pra selar Kaa-chan e Ossan desde que eles são os mais fortes e tem mais chakra, levando em conta que eles têm apenas quatro membros nós temos mais tempo que o normal – Minato deduziu e Haku assentiu levemente.

– Pelo o que soube o Kazekage de Suna teve o Ichibi extraído em torno de três ou quatro dias – Haku disse enquanto fazia os cálculos mentais – Levando em conta de que os selos de Okaa-sama e Bee-sama são inexistentes, pois ambos uniram seu chakra com os Bijuus eles terão que extrair através do jutsu, o que nos deixa em vantagem...

– Aniki

– Hn

– Você percebeu que os Jinchuurikis foram capturados por ordem de tamanho? – Minato perguntou e Haku assentiu

– Isso deve significar que vão extrair Gyuuki-sama (1) primeiro... O que deve durar em torno de quatro a cinco dias – Haku deduziu e em seguida se levantou – Vamos Otouto, a partir de agora nós não podemos parar, nós temos que salvar Bee-sama e Okaa-sama – Haku bradou e Minato assentiu enquanto se levantava num salto.

– VAMOS! – O Uzumaki mais novo gritou e em seguida levou um tapa na cabeça

– Não grite idiota – Haku resmungou enquanto saia de casa e era seguido por Minato

– Vá se foder – O chuunin resmungou e seguiu seu irmão

E assim começa a corrida dos irmãos Uzumaki/Uchiha para salvar Uzumaki Naruto e Killer Bee.

* * *

Enquanto isso num esconderijo no país da Chuva quatro sombras se mantinham em volta dos dois últimos Jinchuurikis restantes em todo mundo shinobi, estes eram Killer Bee, irmão mais novo do Yondaime Raikage Kira A e Jinchuuriki do Hachibi, o mesmo estava nocauteado e tinha algemas inibidoras de chakra em seus pulsos e tornozelos, seu corpo e seus pulsos estavam amarrados firmemente por fios de aço, apenas por precaução, desde que o Jinchuuriki estava preso em um genjutsu assim como seu Bijuu. Ao seu lado estava Uzumaki Naruto, a Jinchuuriki do Kyuubi estava na mesma situação que seu parceiro, os pulsos, tornozelos e braços estavam amarrados com fios de aço, selos de nível cinco estavam espalhado pelo seu corpo suprimindo e sugando seu chakra, sua situação física não estava muito boa, a Uzumaki estava pálida e suando frio, os fios da franja grudavam espalhado pelo seu rosto e o clipe azul que ela tanto gostava de usar já havia sido perdido há muito tempo.

– Não estava nos meus planos que Nagato morresse... – O homem com a máscara laranja disse desinteressado – Mas ainda assim isso não será um problema – Ele finalizou, as outras três figuras o olhavam esperando a ordem.

– Eu vou implantar o Rinnegan em mim, mas vou precisar de pelo menos três dias até que eu me acostume com ele novamente, enquanto isso, Zetsu irá vigiar os dois Jinchuurikis, eles vão ficar em salas separadas e o mais distante possível um do outro – O homem ditou e seus subordinados assentiram – Kisame ficará encarregado de suprimir o chakra de ambos e Itachi irá manipular os Jinchuurikis com genjutsu, entendidos? – O homem finalizou com uma voz autoritária

– Hai! – Os três disseram e em seguida o homem com a máscara laranja se virou para ir embora

– Tirando isso façam o que quiser, podem até se divertir com a Uzumaki... – Ele disse enquanto sua voz sumia, deixando apenas um riso malicioso no ar.

– Se eu posso me divertir com a Uzumaki eu vou me divertir com a Uzumaki – Kisame disse e logo se virou para por suas mãos em Naruto com intenções nada puras, porém foi impedido por uma voz gélida.

– Se você tocar em Naruto-san eu mato você – Itachi disse e Kisame se virou para ele

– O quê? – Ele gritou confuso – Por que se importa tanto assim com a puta ruiva? Por acaso está apaixonado por ela como seu Otouto? – Ele zombou se esquecendo momentaneamente do perigo do qual estava

– Não, porém Naruto-san levantou com maestria meus dois sobrinhos... E eu sou grato a ela por isso, eu sei que não vou conseguir impedir sua morte, mas se pelo menos eu puder lhe dar uma morte digna eu vou dá-la – Ele disse enquanto se aproximava da Jinchuuriki, ele pegou a mesma em seus braços e a apoiou em seu ombro, em seguida se virou para Kisame com o Mangekyou ativado – Não chegue perto dela – O Uchiha avisou com uma voz perigosa, quando o Uchiha sumiu nas sombras o espadachim bufou.

– Tch ele só não queria levar o Hachibi – Kisame resmungou enquanto pegava o Jinchuuriki como um saco de batatas – Puta que pariu ele é pesado – O homem azul continuou a reclamar enquanto seguia em direção oposta ao Uchiha

E enquanto isso, uma figura com o rosto dividido observava atentamente...

– Você acha que ele pode nos trair? – Zetsu preto perguntou mentalmente para sua outra metade

– Não... Mas eu acho que ele queria a Uzumaki para si – Zetsu branco respondeu e em seguida riu

– Não ria idiota – Zetsu preto bradou enquanto andava com a sua outra metade para fazer seus afazeres

* * *

Enquanto isso Uchiha Itachi levava a Jinchuuriki do Kyuubi para sua cela, o mesmo a pôs na cama e verificou seus ferimentos, não era nada sério e já estavam se curando, porém se não os limpasse ela poderia pegar uma infecção séria. O Uchiha pegou algodão e álcool e com paciência limpou os cortes, os mais profundos, Itachi enrolou com ataduras os cortes mais profundos e afastou as mechas que estavam grudadas na testa suada, um leve vinco entre as sobrancelhas do Uchiha demonstrou que o mesmo estava preocupado.

Itachi não sentia nada pela a Uzumaki, apenas uma leve simpatia, ela sempre havia sido uma kunoichi forte, quando criança a Uzumaki se fingiu de menino para que ficasse na turma dos garotos e quando a perguntaram o motivo dela fazer isso a mesma respondeu "Saber fazer um arranjo de flores não irá me salvar em batalha", desde então ela permaneceu na sala dos garotos, ela era determinada e não tinha medo de entrar numa briga, pensando bem, ela era a esposa ideal para Sasuke, era realmente uma pena que seu pequeno Otouto não via isso.

O portador do Sharingan olhou novamente para a Jinchuuriki e soltou a respiração

_É melhor vir logo Otouto... E sobrinhos_. Itachi pensou enquanto saia da cela da Uzumaki.

* * *

Escondido entre as pedras e curvaturas de uma montanha dois chuunins andavam silenciosamente por Kumo e ultrapassava o muro que separava o vilarejo, que estava atento desde a captura dos dois Jinchuurikis, assim que passaram pela a barreira os chuunins começaram a correr sorrateiramente e logo que as luzes e a presença de Kumo não era mais sentida os dois chuunins saíram em disparada com chakra Fuuton em suas pernas. A natureza de chakra primária de ambos era Katon, e a secundária Fuuton, que ambos haviam aprendido em apenas oito meses, claro com a ajuda de inúmeros Kages Bushins, ainda assim, os irmãos Uzumakis sempre utilizaram mais o elemento Katon, deixando o elemento Fuuton de lado, e agora ambos estavam pagando o preço por isso.

– Porra – Minato resmungou enquanto saltava, havia se cortado acidentalmente de novo, já fazia tempo que não utilizava o Fuuton para se tornar mais rápido e agora mal se lembrava de utilizá-lo, por causa disso o Uzumaki mais novo precisava ser atento em seu controle de chakra, Haku queria ajudar seu Otouto, mas o Uzumaki mais velho não estava em boas condições também, ele sabia que seriam apenas questões de horas até que se acostumassem com o Fuuton que estava tanto tempo abandonado, porém por agora teriam que suportar os cortes e pequenas contusões, e torcer para que não cortassem o tendão

– Aguente mais um pouco Otouto, logo você conseguirá dominá-lo – Haku acalmou seu irmão enquanto corria, sua situação também não era das melhores, o Uzumaki mais velho nunca foi de utilizar o Fuuton para correr.

– Eu sei disso, mas porra é nessas horas que eu sei que eu deveria ter ouvido a mamãe – Minato resmungou enquanto olhava para o chão com olhos tristes.

– Não se preocupe meu pequeno Otouto, nós vamos conseguir resgatar Okaa-sama e então ela poderá ralhar conosco por não ouvi-la – Haku confortou seu irmão, mas dentro de si Haku se perguntava se eles conseguiriam mesmo. _Tch, pare de pensar besteiras, eu e Minato vamos conseguir resgatar Okaa-sama, __**nós temos **__que conseguir. _O chuunin pensou enquanto colocava mais força em seus passos.

* * *

Numa fresta de um Onsen uma figura de grandes cabelos brancos e espetados observava as formas femininas e bem feitas das mulheres que tomavam banho sem saber que um pervertido (ou como o próprio diz, super pervertido) estava observando. O Gama Sennin fez umas anotações em seu bloco ao ver uma das mulheres se tocarem, em seguida ele voltou a olhar, porém sua pesquisa foi interrompida quando sentiu algo puxar sua camisa, quando o Sennin abaixou o olhar o mesmo viu Gama Tsuki o observando irritado, em suas costas havia um pequeno pergaminho que ele tinha certeza que era para ele.

– O que é? – O eremita perguntou visivelmente curioso, a mensagem devia vir de Naruto, Haku ou Minato, fazia tempo que ele não via a pequena família.

– É de Haku, é urgente, ele não me disse o que é e mesmo sobre aquela máscara de gelo ele parecia nervoso – O sapo disse enquanto lhe dava o pergaminho – Eu tenho que ir – Ele terminou e sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

– Haku hein... Para está nervoso não deve ser coisa boa – Jiraiya murmurou e quando abriu o pergaminho seus olhos se arregalaram, suas mãos grandes agarraram o pergaminho com força e o Sennin tremeu.

– Puta que pariu – O Gama Sennin xingou antes de sair correndo para Konoha num salto, as palavras que estavam no pergaminho grudavam em sua mente.

_A Akatsuki conseguiu capturar Okaa-sama e Bee-sama, estamos indo para Konoha._

Algo que o Sennin pensou em quanto corria era a reação que Uchiha Sasuke teria, se o momento não fosse tão tenso o Sannin teria rido.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto esperou pacientemente seu mestre falar sobre seus pais, ela havia percebido que era difícil para ele falar sobre isso e por isso não pressionou o Sannin por mais que quisesse. Quando sua paciência estava chegando ao fim e ela estava a ponto de gritar com seu mestre o mesmo se pronunciou._

– _Primeiramente eu lhe peço desculpas – Jiraiya disse com uma voz grave e um vinco apareceu na testa de sua aluna, um sinal claro de confusão, a Uzumaki queria perguntar o motivo, porém permaneceu quieta quando ele voltou a falar – Eu havia prometido ao seu pai que cuidaria de você, porém quando ele e sua mãe morreram o conselho tirou você de minhas mãos como se eu fosse um cachorro sarnento – O Sannin disse olhando o vazio, como se não estivesse ali, a Uzumaki continuou quieta e ouvindo pacientemente._

– _Eu... Eu pensava que eles iriam lhe tratar de uma forma decente, assim como fizeram com Mito e com sua mãe, mas ao invés disso lhe jogaram em um lugar qualquer e não quiseram me falar a onde você estava – Ele deu uma risada amarga – Os anciões me disseram que eu não poderia bancar a babá e que como um shinobi da folha eu deveria trabalhar em prol da folha – Ele citou e rangeu os dentes – Eu passei quase dois anos trabalhando para conseguir você de volta, eu pensava que se eu fizesse o que eles quisessem e mostrasse que eu tenho responsabilidade eu poderia reivindicar sua guarda para mim como era o meu direito e dever como padrinho – Jiraiya disse e se virou para olhar miseravelmente para a genin que o olhava com as mãos tremendo_

– _Vo... você é meu padrinho? – A Uzumaki perguntou enquanto começava a sentir uma ardência nos olhos_

– _Sim – O Sannin respondeu enquanto esperava gritos e socos e até um Rasengan como resposta, mas tudo o que ele teve foi um par de braços finos lhe envolvendo, aquilo havia pego o Gama Sennin desarmado e por causa disso o mesmo não soube reagir, a única coisa que ele queria perguntar era..._

– _Por... Que? Por que esta me abraçando? – O Sennin perguntou com uma voz fraca – Eu lhe deixei e você me abraça? Por que faz isso? – Ele perguntou novamente_

– _A carteira do gama-chan... Foi você não foi? – Naruto perguntou ainda abraçada ao pervertido – E as roupas de camuflagem que eu tinha tanto gostado e o vendedor não quis me vender, e os pergaminhos que apareciam do nada ensinando Fuuinjutsu... Foi você não foi? Eu sei que foi – Ela terminou ainda abraçada ao Sennin_

– _Foi, foi tudo e mais um pouco, mas... Eu não pude estar sempre com você e não pude te livrar do olhares de ódio dos moradores... Eu fracassei como um padrinho, então porque me abraça? – O Sennin perguntou visivelmente confuso_

– _Porque agora eu sei que eu nunca estive sozinha velhote, eu sempre soube, mas é bom ter certeza agora – A Uzumaki riu enquanto continuava abraçada ao seu padrinho, que se limitou apenas e abraça-la de volta e sorrir aliviado. __**Ela não quer me matar ainda Minato, isso é bom.**__ O Sennin pensou consigo mesmo enquanto bagunçava o cabelo de sua afilhada._

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Uma coisa que eu queria falar neste capítulo é sobre os irmãos Uzumakis, eu sei que eu havia descrito Minato como um infantil no primeiro capítulo, e não me entendam mal, Minato realmente é infantil, porém isso não quer dizer que ele é burro, ele é um gênio, assim como seu irmão mais velho. Outra coisa que eu queria dizer também era sobre o linguajar e os pensamentos de Minato, que é algo que uma criança de nove anos não deveria ter, porém se lembrem de que ele e Haku já são Chuunins, já fizeram missões fora do vilarejo e sem supervisionamento de Naruto (que é uma mãe galinha), sem falar na influência de Killer Bee, o que resulta em crianças corrompidas e de boca suja. Outra coisa também que eu queria dizer é sobre a FemNaru ruiva, eu já vi em inúmeras fanfics em inglês ela ruiva, e eu sempre gostei dessa ideia, tanto que hoje em dia eu dificilmente consigo imaginar FemNaru loira, e espero que vocês curtam ela tanto quanto eu.

(1) Gyuuki é o nome do Hachibi assim como mostra no mangá 572 pág. 11


	4. 003: Tou chan e Kaa chan

**Nota da Autora: **Me desculpem os possíveis erros de digitação.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu gostaria de ter Itachi-san...**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Três** – Tou-chan e Kaa-chan

* * *

_Três figuras se mantinham em um quarto, entre eles era o conhecido Jiraiya o Gama Sennin, Shizune a assistente de Senju Tsunade e a Jinchuuriki do Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto estava sentada na cama, vestindo calças de algodão e uma camiseta larga que não conseguia esconder a gravidez já estava bastante visível. Shizune estava sentada na beira da cama, ao lado de Naruto, e Jiraiya estava sentado na janela com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto._

– _Gêmeos... Você está me dizendo que são gêmeos? – A Uzumaki finalmente conseguiu perguntar, inferno, ela já estava assustada pelo o fato de ter um filho, imagine dois!_

– _Sim, mas não se preocupe Naruto-chan, eu e Jiraiya-sama vamos nos manter com você durante e depois da gravidez, eu estou de licença por dois anos e vou ficar aqui lhe ajudando até que seu treinamento esteja completo, vai ficar tudo bem – Shizune tentou acalmar o máximo sua paciente, ela sabia que a situação não era uma das melhores, se o conselho soubesse que Naruto estava concebendo duas crianças com o sangue do clã Uchiha eles a tomariam de Naruto assim que nascessem, e Shizune já havia observado que Naruto já estava ligada as crianças, a genin havia mudado sua alimentação e havia tomado mais cuidado com tudo em sua volta e seguido todas as dicas de Shizune que era demasiada orgulhosa._

– _Sim, sim gaki, não se preocupe, nós vamos ajudar você a cuidar dos seus gakis – Jiraiya sorriu tentando tranquiliza-la. Enquanto isso a Uzumaki permaneceu em silêncio e sem expressão, porém isso logo mudou quando a mesma abriu um belo sorriso._

– _Maa eu sou filha do Yondaime e Jinchuuriki do Kyuubi, eu posso lidar com isso – Ela sorriu e as outras duas presenças no quarto suspiraram aliviadas, mas dentro de si Naruto estava uma bagunça, e estava com vontade de castrar um certo Uchiha._

* * *

Haku estava cansado, seu corpo protestava por descanso e seus olhos queriam se fechar, ele sabia que a situação do seu Otouto também não era uma das melhores, suas pernas estavam com cortes e contusões mostrando claramente que o Uzumaki mais novo não estava em termos bons com sua segunda afinidade elementar. Haku pensou em continuar, ele sabia como o seu irmão era teimoso e que provavelmente faria um alarde por causa da pausa, porém quando o Uzumaki mais velho viu seu irmão vacilar e escorrer de um galho de árvore Haku foi forçado a parar. Depois de impedir que seu irmão caísse de quinze metros de altura o Uzumaki mais velho deu seu ombro para que seu irmão mais novo se apoiasse e com um suspiro vencido o Chuunin abrandou o passo, e no mesmo instante seu irmão menor o olhou como se ele fosse louco.

– Que porra você está fazendo? Nós não podemos parar – Minato gritou irritado, seu corpo também não estava nas melhores condições, mas ele nunca que iria dizer isso em voz alta.

– Nossos precisamos descansar Minato – Haku disse com uma voz cansada – Eu estou no meu limite e eu sei muito bem que você está também, nós precisamos procurar um lugar e montar um acampamento – O chuunin finalizou e finalmente parou o passo, fazendo com que seu Otouto parasse também

– Temos que montar armadilhas antes de descansar – Minato disse se desvencilhando de Haku

– Sim, eu monto as armadilhas, você espalha os selos de proteção – Haku disse enquanto colocava sua mochila no chão e a abria em busca de fios e selos.

– Há um lago aqui perto, é melhor eu espalhar bushins para pegar água e lenha – Minato disse enquanto lançava sua mochila no chão, e com o chakra de Kurama o chuunin criou dois Kage Bushins.

Um dos bushins pegou as garrafas de água de Minato e Haku e o outro desapareceu em busca de lenha, o Minato real procurou em sua mochila os selos de barreira, sua mãe havia começado a ensiná-los sobre Fuuinjutsu recentemente, e Minato particularmente achava um saco, mas quando o mesmo viu sua mãe em ação derrubando e paralisando inúmeros inimigos sem gastar uma gota de chakra Minato se empenhou em aprender, o chuunin ainda não tinha um nível elevado, não era a toa que os selos de barreira foram desenhados por sua mãe.

Minato espalhou os selos em pontos estratégicos e os ativou, nenhum inimigo seria capaz de passar pela a barreira, apenas os Kages Bushins que Minato criou, assim os irmãos Uzumakis ficariam protegidos de inimigos e animais perigosos. O Uzumaki mais novo abriu a mochila e desenrolou o pergaminho que armazenava os sacos de dormir, os pergaminhos haviam sido feitos por sua mãe, que sempre se preocupou com a segurança e o bem estar dos filhos, Minato sabia que sua mãe não queria que ele e seu Aniki se tornassem shinobis tão cedo, porém ela não teve nenhuma outra opção quando a Akatsuki começou a atacar, foi a única forma de sua mãe ter certeza de que eles estavam seguros, e Minato a agradecia por isso, pois agora ele e seu Aniki tinham forças o suficiente para resgatar sua Kaa-chan.

* * *

O Fogo queimava suavemente enquanto Minato e Haku se mantinham deitados em seus próprios sacos de dormir, os chuunins haviam tomado banho no lago que estava ali próximo e trocado de roupas, depois disso Haku havia invocado um sapo e com uma propina de balas e caramelos o sapo aceitou se manter de guarda para qualquer alerta inimigo, agora os dois chuunins estavam descansando seus corpos, o trato era que iriam dormir em torno de oito horas, porém depois de quarenta minutos deitados nenhum dos dois irmãos conseguiram dormir o sono que tanto os chamou enquanto corriam.

– Aniki – Minato decidiu cortar o silêncio perturbador

– Hn. – Haku respondeu na sua famosa resposta monossílaba

– Eu soube pelo o Ero-Jiji que o nosso Tou-chan está em Konoha – Minato murmurou enquanto observava as estrelas no céu, inferno, ele se perguntava como essas estrelas tinham coragem de dar as caras e brilhar enquanto sua mãe estava onde Kami sabe a onde.

– Eu havia ouvido isso de Jiraiya-sama também... Me pergunto a reação dele quando souber sobre nós – Haku murmurou e expôs seus pensamentos – Eu espero que ele nos ajude a resgatar nossa Okaa-sama – O Uzumaki mais velho soltou a respiração levemente

– Maa, Ero-Jiji havia dito que ele era um bastardo sem coração – Minato disse e em seguida se virou de lado para olhar seu irmão mais velho – Então eu me pergunto, como nossa Kaa-chan que é a mulher mais doce desse mundo consegue se interessar por um bastardo sem coração – O chuunin mais novo perguntou e Haku se limitou a virar sua cabeça para olhar seu Otouto

– Jiraiya-sama não te contou? – Haku murmurou um pouco sonolento, Minato queria rir da cara de drogado que seu irmão fez, porém a curiosidade falou mais alto.

– O quê? – Neste momento o chuunin mais novo estava sussurrando

– Okaa-sama e Otou-sama sentiram a mesma dor – Haku disse e em seguida soltou um bocejo

– Que tipo de dor? – Minato perguntou e em seguida mordeu o interior de sua bochecha de tanta curiosidade

– A dor de ser condenado a uma vida de solidão pela a pessoa que deveria te proteger – Haku disse e Minato sentiu seu coração parar uma batida

* * *

– O quê? – O chuunin perguntou debilmente

– Nosso Otou-sama foi condenado a uma vida de solidão com apenas sete anos pelo seu Aniki e nosso tio, Uchiha Itachi – Haku disse olhando com os olhos semicerrados para seu Otouto – Lembra sobre a história do massacre do clã Uchiha? – Haku perguntou e Minato assentiu rapidamente

– Kaa-chan disse que Itachi abateu todo o clã em uma só noite e poupou apenas nosso Tou-chan – Minato murmurou pensativo

– Exato, por causa disso o nosso Otou-sama teve que se virar sozinho desde os seus sete anos de idade – Haku disse e continuou – E quanto a nossa Okaa-sama... Você se lembra do ataque do Kyuubi, certo? – Haku disse já sabendo a resposta

– Sim, sim, Kurama-sama conseguiu escapar da antiga Jinchuuriki e atacou o vilarejo – Minato disse franzindo levemente o cenho.

– Sim, mas não é só isso, na verdade há muita sujeira por trás de todo o ataque – Haku disse e isso fez com que a curiosidade de Minato crescesse.

– Como assim? Há mais coisas por detrás disso? – Minato perguntou e Haku assentiu levemente

– Sim, eu descobri há algum tempo enquanto limpava a casa – Haku explicou e ignorou pacientemente o murmuro "florzinha" – Eu estava limpando as coisas de nossa Okaa-sama quando uma caixa que estava escondida caiu acidentalmente e–

– Então quer dizer que você viu uma caixa escondida e resolveu ver o que tinha dentro sem me chamar – Minato resmungou mau humorado

– Sim, agora me deixe continuar – Haku disse sem sentir vergonha de assumir que estava mexendo nas coisas de sua Okaa-sama, quer dizer, isso era mais do que normal, Haku sempre esteve de olho nos stalkers de sua Okaa-sama, ele apenas queria ser um bom filho e saber se tinha um gavião por perto lhe dando presentes, e caso tivessem dado os presentes iriam sumir misteriosamente num jutsu de Katon.

– Então continue teme – Minato bradou e Haku prontamente ignorou o insulto

– Enfim, como eu ia dizendo, a caixa caiu acidentalmente e o selo de contenção abriu acidentalmente também porque eu cortei meu dedo com o papel e–

– Quem é estúpido de cortar o dedo com papel? – Minato perguntou erguendo uma fina sobrancelha

– E quem é estúpido por me interromper? – Haku resmungou mau humorado

– Foi mal – O chuunin mais novo se desculpou

– Como eu ia dizendo, eu cortei meu dedo acidentalmente o selo de contenção se foi acidentalmente, então as coisas acabaram por se espalhar e eu tive que juntá-las novamente, porém eu vi sem querer alguns segredos – Haku disse e Minato o olhou ansioso

– Segredos? Que segredos? Me conta Aniki, me conta – O chuunin mais novo choramingou

– Eu vou contar, pare de me encher a paciência – Haku resmungou e continuou – Um desses segredos é que Jiraiya-sama é na verdade padrinho de nossa Okaa-sama, e que o Yondaime Hokage e a terceira Jinchuuriki do Kyuubi são os pais da nossa Okaa-sama, ou seja, nossos avós – Haku disse tudo de uma vez e analisou a reação do seu irmão

– PUTA MERDA NOSSO JIJI É HOKAGE! – O chuunin mais novo gritou e em seguida teve sua boca tampada pelo seu Aniki

– Cale a boca idiota, os selos não são a prova de som, lembra? – Haku rugiu e o menor assentiu timidamente

– Enfim, como eu ia dizendo, nossa Okaa-sama sentiu a mesma dor que nosso Otou-sama, eles eram sozinhos e foram condenados a essa vida por pessoas que deveriam protege-los, e isso foi um complemento para que eles se envolvessem e nós fossemos criados – Haku explicou sabiamente

– Ah sim... Ainda assim eu não entendo porque eles se separaram – Minato perguntou curiosamente

– Okaa-sama nos disse que só irá nos dizer quando formos promovidos a Jounins, e se ela quer esperar até lá deve ser porque ela tem uma boa razão – Haku disse e Minato revirou os olhos.

– Maa, a velha só ta fazendo suspense – O chuunin resmungou enquanto se ajeitava em seu saco de dormir.

– Nossa Okaa-sama não é velha meu pequeno Otouto, ela ainda está na flor da idade – Haku repreendeu seu irmão enquanto se aconchegava em seu saco de dormir.

– Sim, sim, e ei! Que história é essa de pequeno Otouto? Você é apenas alguns minutos mais velho que eu seu teme estúpido – Minato resmungou, porém não obteve nada em resposta, quando o chuunin se virou para continuar a brigar com seu Aniki o mesmo percebeu que Haku já estava em um sono profundo, então ao invés de acordar e continuar a discutir com seu irmão, Minato se aconchegou para mais perto de seu Aniki e dormiu.

* * *

Oito horas depois o sol começava a se erguer e os dois chuunins que estavam acampados lá já estavam de pé, o sapo que havia permanecido a noite inteira por causa do suborno de balas já havia ido embora e agora iria desfrutar de suas balas e caramelos recém-adquiridos. Minato havia acabado de armazenar os sacos de dormir no pergaminho e os pôs dentro da mochila enquanto Haku se livrava dos vestígios de que houve alguém ali, provavelmente o Raikage enviaria shinobis atrás deles, desde que Haku e Minato pertenciam parcialmente a folha e se alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse com eles poderia resultar na quebra da aliança que havia sido estabelecida há seis anos atrás.

Para entender isso é necessário voltar uns seis anos e meio atrás, quando Haku e Minato tinham quase três anos de idade. Konoha estava cansada de toda aquela tensão com Kumo e Kumo estava na mesma situação, então para que uma guerra não estourasse os dois vilarejos decidiram criar uma aliança, sendo assim, dois shinobis de Kumo iriam permanecer em Konoha por três anos e dois Shinobis de Konoha iriam permanecer em Kumo e assim iriam fazer até que a aliança se acabasse. Com ajuda do conselho Jiraiya havia conseguido enviar Naruto para lá enquanto Tsunade achou que seria melhor enviar Shizune, mesmo que a Kunoichi fosse sua assistente e houvesse ficado de licença por dois anos a Sannin achou melhor enviar alguém de sua confiança. Tsunade havia sido relutante em enviar Naruto para Kumo, mas desde que o conselho e suspeitosamente Jiraiya insistiram a Senju não teve como protestar.

Desde então Kumo e Konoha trocam seus shinobis constantemente, é um esquema, o casal de shinobis vão para o vilarejo aliado permanecer representando seu próprio vilarejo, apesar de utilizarem outra bandana e outro uniforme. O casal de shinobis permanece lá por três anos, e se o shinobi da vila aliada quiser permanecer lá ele poderá se tiver a autorização dos Kage da sua própria aldeia e do Kage da vila aliada, e isso aconteceu com Naruto. Depois que Shizune voltou ao vilarejo nenhum shinobi foi enviado, isso porque Minato e Haku haviam acabado de se tornarem genins na época e novamente com a ajuda do conselho e de Jiraiya a Hokage não ficou sabendo de nada, apenas que Naruto em Kumo era mais do que suficiente e que não precisariam enviar mais ninguém.

* * *

Agora os dois chuunins estavam prontos e devidamente alongados e aquecidos, ambos começaram a correr brandamente e aos poucos apertaram o passo até que as duas crianças de nove anos não pudessem mais serem vistas a olho nu. Enquanto corriam Minato se perguntava como seu pai era, como ele iria reagir ao saber sobre ele e seu Aniki, como ele iria reagir ao saber que a Kaa-chan foi capturada. Minato pensou ridiculamente em seu Tou-chan saindo correndo de Konoha.

_Ele provavelmente não vai fazer isso, desde que o Ero-Jiji disse que eles se separaram desastrosamente_. Minato lamentou mentalmente, ele havia lido no diário de sua Kaa-chan que seu Tou-chan era um bastardo frio e sem coração, que só queria saber de si mesmo e de sua vingança. Desde que Minato sabia que seu Tou-chan estava em Konoha há uns anos o mesmo pensou se ele havia decidido ressuscitar o clã primeiro e depois perseguir seu tio, e em falar em ressuscitar o clã algo se passou na cabeça de Minato.

– Puta merda Aniki – O chuunin mais novo rugiu e Haku o olhou interrogativamente, ambos mantinham um ritmo constante e já estavam familiarizados com Fuuton, o que significava que eles poderiam fazer coisas simples, tais como falar.

– O que houve? – Haku murmurou enquanto saltava de galho em galho despreocupadamente

– E se o nosso Tou-chan tiver outra mulher? – Minato perguntou curiosamente, o chuunin mais novo sabia que seu pai era o trunfo para conseguir resgatar sua mãe e o mesmo sabia muito bem que se ele tivesse outra mulher seus planos estariam arruinados

– Nós vamos fazer ela desaparecer, é claro – Haku murmurou abrindo um sorriso perverso

– É nessas horas que eu vejo que você é mesmo meu irmão – Minato murmurou rindo, os dois chuunins então se silenciaram e voltaram a correr.

* * *

_Itachi sempre tentou ser um bom irmão, por mais que seu Otouto fosse mimado e por mais que seu Otou-sama o pressionasse para cumprir suas obrigações. E para cumprir o papel de bom Aniki Itachi resolveu que hoje ele iria buscar seu irmão na Academia, ele sabia que Sasuke provavelmente resmungaria algo como ele é grandinho e já sabe voltar sozinho e provavelmente tropeçaria numa pedra inexistente e insistiria para que seu Aniki o levasse nas costas._

_Porém hoje foi um dia diferente, Sasuke saiu com as sobrancelhas levemente unidas e uma expressão pensativa no rosto, era algo engraçado de se ver. O Uchiha mais novo simplesmente pediu pra subir nas costas de Itachi na cara dura e permaneceu quieto no caminho de casa, Itachi achou realmente estranho, seu irmão tendia a contar seus feitos heroicos na aula e a reclamar sobre as meninas que passam a maior parte do tempo quando as turmas das meninas se juntam com a turma dos meninos._

– _O que houve Otouto? – O Uchiha mais velho finalmente decidiu perguntar_

– _Hoje o dia foi estranho – Sasuke disse pensativo_

– _Estranho como? – Itachi perguntou fingindo curiosidade, ele só queria que seu irmão parasse de fazer aquela cara estúpida._

– _Uma garota entrou na turma dos meninos – Sasuke disse confuso – Eu não entendo, ela é a única garota da sala e ela é inteligente e bastante forte, quer dizer, ela conseguiu aguentar uma luta comigo – O Uchiha mais novo murmurou – Eu não sabia que as garotas poderiam ser tão fortes – Sasuke resmungou, pelo o tom de voz de seu irmão Itachi pode adivinhar que Sasuke perdeu para a garota, e agora o pequeno Uchiha estava com o orgulho ferido._

– _Ou talvez você só não esteja trabalhando duro o suficiente Otouto – Itachi provocou seu irmão mais novo que no mesmo momento despertou de seu torpor_

– _Eu estou trabalhando duro sim! Mas eu não tinha ideia de que ela poderia ser tão forte... E bonita – Sasuke murmurou a última parte_

– _Como ela é? – Itachi perguntou agora visivelmente curioso, seu Otouto era o primeiro da classe, então como uma garota que veio para uma turma de garotos e no primeiro dia derruba seu pequeno irmãozinho?_

– _Ela tem o cabelo longo, e é vermelho brilhante, o rosto dela é redondo e ela fica vermelha quando fala um tique irritante – Sasuke disse um pouco sonhador – Os outros garotos lhe chamaram de tomate, mas eu não vi nenhum mal nisso, quer dizer, eu gosto de tomates – O Uchiha mais novo disse revoltado_

– _E qual é seu nome? – Itachi perguntou já sabendo quem ela era_

– _Uzumaki Naruto – Sasuke respondeu e em seguida reclamou – Eu não entendo, por que diabos alguém chamaria a própria filha de bolinho de peixe? – Sasuke resmungou ainda um pouco irritado_

– _Maa, talvez os pais dela não fossem tão criativos – Itachi disse suavemente – Mas agora você deve trabalhar mais duro para não permitir que Naruto-chan lhe derrube Otouto – Itachi incentivou seu irmão menor enquanto chegava na entrada de casa_

– _Sim!– Sasuke disse alegre enquanto descia das costas de seu irmão – E então eu vou derrubá-la e chamar para sair comigo! – O Uchiha mais novo finalizou e em seguida pôs as mãos na boca quando percebeu o que havia dito_

– _Não se preocupe Otouto, eu não vou dizer a ninguém – Itachi disse suavemente enquanto tirava seus sapatos, Sasuke suspirou aliviado enquanto se livrava dos próprios sapatos – Porém a chame logo, Naruto-chan é uma bela garota, logo outros garotos estarão atrás dela – Itachi disse e logo um olhar determinado nasceu nos olhos de seu irmão_

– _Você vai ver Aniki, eu vou ficar mais forte e derrotar você e derrotar Naruto-hime e ela vai sair comigo – Sasuke disse e em seguida entrou dentro de casa correndo, Itachi perguntou a si mesmo se seu Otouto havia percebido o sufixo que ele havia usado no recipiente do nove caudas._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Capítulo Kishimoto no Jutsu! Ou seja, capítulo informativo e um pouco lento, mas espero que gostem!


	5. 004: Konoha, quase lá!

**Nota da Autora: **Me desculpem os possíveis erros de digitação.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu gostaria de ter Itachi-san...**  
**

* * *

******Capítulo ****Quatro**** – **Konoha, quase lá!

* * *

_Poderia ser visto na penumbra de um esconderijo duas figuras treinando, estes eram o Sannin Orochimaru e seu mais novo pupilo, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke estava começando a aprender a arte da Katana e estava se saindo mais do que bem por causa do Sharingan e Orochimaru estava mais do que satisfeito com isso, porém havia uma coisa que estava incomodando o Sannin, e essa coisa era a resistência de Sasuke. O shinobi mais novo já se encontrava arfante e o treino não havia começado há muito tempo._

– _Há uma coisa que devemos priorizar Sasuke-kun – Orochimaru disse depois que parou de atacar o genin_

– _O quê? – O Uchiha perguntou ainda com a guarda atenta_

– _Sua resistência... – Orochimaru disse com uma voz arrastada e continuou – Ela não é tão boa quanto a de Naruto-chan – Ele terminou e deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver a face irritado do Uchiha_

– _Isso não importa, eu vou treinar e ficar mais forte e vou superar a resistência dela – Sasuke disse arrogantemente, mas dentro de si o Uchiha estava se corroendo, todas as vezes em que o nome de Naruto era citado o Uchiha se lembrava automaticamente de seus momentos com Naruto o que acabava o tornando um caos, e era exatamente o que ele era agora_

– _Tudo bem, porém não faça isso hoje, você precisa descansar, o treino acabou – Orochimaru disse e em seguida engoliu sua Katana. __**Nojento.**__ Era a única coisa que se passou pela a cabeça de Sasuke antes que o mesmo utilizasse um shunshin para seu quarto._

_Quando o Uchiha deixou a Katana de lado o mesmo caiu no chão de joelhos no mesmo instante, o Uchiha agarrou o lado esquerdo de sua camisa com força enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, ele respirava com dificuldade e tentava se recompor sem ter nenhum sucesso. Alguns minutos depois o choro cessou e o que sobrou foram olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e um rosto amargurado. Sasuke se odiava, se odiava com tudo o que tinha, ele havia deixado a única pessoa que o entendia e a havia machucado drasticamente, se uma coisa que Sasuke sentia agora era a saudade, a saudade de estar com Naruto._

_**Eu só espero que você esteja bem, dobe. **__O Uchiha mais novo pensou antes de se recompor._

* * *

Haku estava correndo com tudo o que tinha, seu corpo já estava protestando por causa da pressão há muito tempo, e o Uzumaki mais velho conseguia ver com sua visão periférica que seu Otouto estava na mesma situação, mas para os irmãos Uzumakis não importa o quanto o corpo proteste, eles não irão parar, não enquanto não tiverem sua Okaa-sama de volta em casa e segura.

– Otouto, acho que seria melhor se nós utilizássemos mais uma pílula do soldado – Haku disse preocupado enquanto via Minato fraquejar, o chuunin mais velho sabia que ambos poderíamos utilizar o chakra que Kurama-sama lhes deu, porém isso chamaria a Atenção da Akatsuki e Konoha poderia ver tal ato como um ataque, o que não os ajudaria em nada.

– Nós já estamos em nossa quarta pílula... Nosso limite é cinco, e ainda assim quando o efeito passar nós não estaremos em boas condições dattebane – Minato refletiu enquanto corria

– Nós podemos utilizar o chakra de Kurama-sama para nos curar assim que o efeito da quinta pílula passar, nós estamos à uma hora de distância da fronteira, se nós tomarmos mais uma pílula vamos aguentar mais cinco horas, desde que estamos utilizando Fuuton para aumentar a velocidade, depois disso é só nos curamos e chamarmos sapos para vigiar o local em quanto dormimos – Haku sugeriu brilhantemente enquanto tentava não cair de exaustão, inferno, era uma das poucas vezes em que o Uzumaki falava tanto

– Tudo bem – Minato assentiu enquanto vasculhava sua bolsa de armas em busca da pílula, quando ele a encontrou Haku ergueu sua pílula também.

– No três – Haku disse com sua voz monótona e em seguida fez os números com a mão livre

_Um..._

_Dois..._

_**Três!**_

Os dois chuunins tomaram a pílula no mesmo instante e realizaram os selos juntos, em seguida o chakra Fuuton começou a ser reunido nas pernas de Haku e Minato e em seguida ambos dispararam em direção a Konoha. _Espere apenas um pouco Okaa-sama, nós já vamos te salvar_. Haku pensou determinado

* * *

Aos olhos nus nada poderia ser visto nas florestas vastas do País do Fogo, porém a olhos treinados poderia ser vislumbrado quatro sombras correndo com perfeição, estes não eram nada mais nada menos do que um esquadrão ANBU que voltava de uma missão Rank S. O líder deles, um homem com pele pálida e cabelos negros que pareciam com a traseira de um pato corria sem realmente estar com pressa, ele já havia realizado sua missão com êxito e não havia perdido nenhum de seus homens, para Uchiha Sasuke estava correndo tudo bem.

Pelo menos profissionalmente, é claro.

O ANBU havia voltado para Konoha há quase seis anos, e o mesmo estava em busca de uma determinada pessoa, e essa pessoa era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Uzumaki Naruto, mas para a surpresa do Uchiha quem ele queria encontrar não estava mais lá. Ele havia questionado a Hokage, e ela havia dito que ela estava em uma missão classificada, o que significava que ele não poderia saber absolutamente nada sobre a missão. Depois disso Sasuke foi impedido de sair de Konoha, ficou em prisão domiciliar por um ano e depois teve que se manter como um genin por mais um ano, o que foi realmente humilhante, mas o Uchiha estava determinado e por isso pouco se importou com o que a Hokage impôs a ele.

Tsunade não havia dito quando Naruto ia voltar, ela havia sido sincera com o Uchiha e dito que talvez ela não voltasse nunca, mas Sasuke não desanimou, ele queria encontrar Naruto, ele queria pedir desculpas a ela, e então ele enfiaria a droga de um anel de noivado nela e pediria para ela ser a mãe de seus filhos, isso porque Sasuke estava completamente apaixonado por Naruto. Sim, ele a amava, e ele se odiava. O Uchiha mais novo não era estúpido e sabia que ele havia machucado Naruto não só fisicamente, mas ele estava arrependido e queria sua ruiva de volta para si.

Para dizer que cada dia era uma tortura era um eufemismo, todos os dias o ANBU acordava cedo, olhava para a foto do time sete e depois para uma em que Naruto estava naquele macacão laranja horrível, ela estava sentada em seu colo e seu rosto estava corado, enquanto ele mantinha uma cara mau humorada, mas quem tivesse olhos treinados poderia ver que o Uchiha a segurava possessivamente, Sasuke se lembrou que quem havia tirado aquela foto foi seu sensei pervertido.

Kakashi, ele havia se tornado uma presença constante para o Uchiha, Sakura também, porém ela queria mais do que amizade com o Uchiha que estava mais do que consciente disso, desde que há dois anos a Kunoichi de cabelos rosa percebeu que não estava tendo muita atenção com o Uchiha e resolveu por uma espécie de "Droga do Amor" no Uchiha, porém a droga não funcionou desde que Sasuke se tornou imune a qualquer tipo de veneno ou droga alucinógena.

Desde então a relação entre os dois anda tensa e Kakashi se tornou o mediador. Os restantes dos novatos ainda falam com Sasuke, isso quando conseguem encontra-lo, o Uchiha passa a maior parte do tempo fazendo missões e quando permanece em Konoha está descansando ou treinando. Já que desde que Sasuke voltou seu único foco foi se tornar um shinobi respeitável para Naruto e para... Itachi.

* * *

– A quanto tempo de distância estamos de Konoha? – Minato perguntou enquanto saltava pelos os galhos, os dois chuunins havia preferido correr por cima das árvores, assim eles seriam dificilmente detectados

– Dois dias, mas se apertamos o passo podemos chegar lá menos do que isso – Haku respondeu enquanto diminuía o passo.

– Por que está diminuindo o passo dattebane? – Minato perguntou irritado

– Porque eu, assim como você, preciso me hidratar – Haku respondeu com sua voz monótona e em seguida bebeu sua água enquanto Minato o esperava impaciente, quando ele parou ele olhou para seu irmão mais novo sem expressão – Está esperando o quê para se hidratar também seu estúpido? Ou quer que eu dê água na sua boca? – Haku provocou seu irmão mais novo e quase sorriu ao ver seu rosto ficar vermelho de irritação

– VÁ SE FODER! – Minato bradou enquanto pegava sua garrafa de água – EU SEI BEBER ÁGUA SOZINHO SEU MERDA! – O chuunin mais novo gritou e pôs a boca na tampa da garrafa, mas havia um problema, a garrafa estava tampada.

– Acho que não... – Haku disse suavemente enquanto o rosto de Minato ganhava uma nova tonalidade de vermelho

– INFERNO! EU SÓ ME CONFUNDI PORQUE VOCÊ FICOU ME IRRITANDO SEU IDIOTA! – O Uzumaki mais novo gritou novamente e destampou a garrafa enquanto um pequeno traço de um sorriso surgia no rosto de Haku, sim, ele realmente gostava de irritar seu pequeno Otouto.

– Tudo bem, se já terminou vamos andando – Haku disse enquanto voltava a saltar e ser seguido por seu irmão mais novo e minutos depois, ambos já estavam correndo com tudo o que tinham.

* * *

Killer Bee estava confuso, o Jounin se lembrava de estar lutando com um cara com super olhos (assim como ele havia definido) e uma mulher de cabelo azul que utilizava papel como modo de ataque, por um momento Bee havia se perguntado se o cabelo da mulher era natural, mas desde que Naruto tinha um cabelo que parecia puro fogo Bee não teve muito o que questionar. O Jinchuuriki neste momento estava tentando saber a onde estava, ele estava num lugar fechado, visivelmente amarrado com fios de aço, e não conseguia utilizar seu chakra e por algum motivo ele não conseguia falar com seu Bijuu.

"_Hachi-chan?" _O Jinchuuriki fez uma tentativa fracassada de falar com seu Bijuu, algum estava errado, muito errado, ele estava desarmado e seu corpo estava dormente, a única coisa que se passou em sua mente era que ele e Naruto foram capturados pela a Akatsuki, porém o Jinchuuriki não entendia porque ainda estava vivo, era suposto os Bijuus serem extraídos imediatamente de seus Jinchuurikis quando os mesmos eram capturados.

Bee não era estúpido, desde que ele estava vivo ele iria tentar escapar, e se ele falhasse ele tentaria e tentaria de novo, mesmo que morresse tentando, e foi por isso que naquele instante um plano começou a se arquitetar na mente do Jinchuuriki. _Eu vou mostrar pra esses filhos da puta o motivo de eu ser irmão do Raikage porra!_

Um dia depois os irmãos Uzumakis poderiam ser vistos correndo em direção a Konoha, os shinobis já estavam mais desgastados, porém determinados, eles sabiam que quem realmente poderia ir contra a Akatsuki era seu pai, Uchiha Sasuke e os jovens chuunins não sabiam muito o que pensar sobre isso, era uma mistura de orgulho e nervosismo, os chuunins tinham um receio de que seu pai iria achar que eles eram fracos, e ao mesmo tempo se sentiam orgulhosos por ele ser o único que realmente poderia ir contra o líder da Akatsuki.

* * *

Neste momento os dois shinobis estavam exaustos e a ponto de desmaiarem, mas eles estavam tão próximos de Konoha que até seus muros poderiam ser vistos do alto das árvores, Haku estava com um braço nos ombros de seu Otouto tendo assim um pouco de apoio, Minato também não estava numa melhor situação, o ritmo de ambos agora era lento e os shinobis até pensaram em parar, porém quando vislumbraram os muros do vilarejo ambos correram como loucos e agora ambos estavam pagando o preço por isso.

– Nii-san – Minato murmurou com a voz trêmula, agora ambos caminhavam pelo o chão, os chuunins não tinham mais forças para saltarem pelo o topo das árvores

– Sim? – Haku respondeu tentando manter sua respiração regular, seu corpo doía e latejava implorando por descanso, o Uzumaki mais velho sabia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento

– Eu não aguento mais – Minato sussurrou dando um sorriso amargo antes de desmaiar, Haku tentou segurar seu irmão, porém o esforço fez com que ambos caíssem no chão, Haku tentou se levantar mais seu corpo não obedecia, ele estava fraco demais e extremamente vulnerável, e isso era tudo culpa de sua imprudência, o Uzumaki mais velho deu um suspiro cansado enquanto se deixava desmaiar ao lado de seu irmão, provavelmente algum shinobi da folha em ronda o encontraria e tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

– Senpai vamos mais rápido – Tigre reclamou irritada, droga ela estava perto de ter seu período e queria correr para casa o mais rápido possível, porém não pôde fazer tal ato porque o estúpido cabeça de galinha de seu líder estava andando como uma tartaruga

– Tudo bem Tigre, e, por favor, mantenha-se longe de mim em seu período – Gato resmungou com uma voz cansada enquanto acelerava o ritmo.

– Isso! Eu sou demais! – A ANBU comemorou e os outros membros reviraram os olhos com a infantilidade de sua companheira de esquadrão, os quatro shinobis aceleraram e correram com uma velocidade incomum, porém instantes depois um dos membros parou num solavanco

– O que houve Urso? – O líder parou enquanto olhava para o shinobi que pertencia ao clã Aburame

– Meus insetos detectaram uma presença aqui perto, pela a descrição parecem ser crianças e ambos estão desacordados – O shinobi avisou e se em seguida se manteve em silêncio esperando uma ordem de seu capitão.

– Vamos verifica-los – O capitão ordenou e os dois membros do grupo assentiram rapidamente enquanto o único membro feminino do grupo bufou em irritação.

– Nós temos mesmo que ir atrás dos pirralhos? – A kunoichi perguntou cansada

– Sim, até porque a situação é estranha, vamos verificar e se precisarem de ajuda vamos fornecer – O líder respondeu como se estivesse falando com uma criança de três anos.

– Lobo você pode olhar a onde eles estão? – O shinobi com a máscara de gato questionou e o seu subordinado rapidamente assentiu enquanto ativava seu Byakugan

– Estão há uns trezentos metros de distância de nós, são duas crianças sim, de aparentemente nove ou dez anos de idade, porém são shinobis – O Hyuuga disse e o capitão se perguntou se eles poderiam ser intrusos – Pelos os uniformes e bandanas são Chuunins de Kumo, eles estão bastante desgastados – O Hyuuga finalizou

– Muito bem, vamos resgatá-los – O capitão ordenou e os outros assentiram, Tigre esqueceu momentaneamente sua irritação e se preocupou mais em ajudar seus aliados

– Lobo nos mostre a onde eles estão, vamos! – Neko ordenou e em seguida os quatro sumiram como se nunca estivessem ali antes

* * *

– _O quê? – Naruto perguntou um pouco descrente, o Uchiha bastardo havia acabado de dizer aquilo mesmo?_

– _Você ouviu bem! Vamos fazer uma aposta, se eu perder eu reconheço você como um igual e se eu ganhar você vai num encontro comigo! – Sasuke disse firme e indiferente, os garotos de sua turma o olhavam assustado e as garotas gritavam coisas como __**"Ela é um moleque" "Ela é não merece você Sasuke-kun" "O cabelo dela é estranho Sasuke-kun"**__._

– _O __**SEU**__ CABELO É ESTRANHO CHICLETE! – Naruto gritou para Sakura que estava ao lado Ino, a jovem kunoichi de cabelo rosa não gostava da ruiva, pois a Uzumaki tinha o cabelo longo enquanto ela não conseguia ter um cabelo assim, sem falar que o seu Sasuke-kun pediu ela para sair_

– _Pare de se distrair dobe – Sasuke resmungou – E então, aceita a aposta? – O Uchiha mais novo cruzou os braços e tentou não demonstrar seu nervosismo_

– _Aceito – Naruto respondeu confiante – Prepare-se para ter sua bunda chutada de novo teme! – A kunoichi anunciou e em seguida correu em direção ao Uchiha que cometeu o mesmo ato_

_Naruto direcionou o soco em direção ao rosto do Uchiha que desviou com habilidade, Sasuke usou as mãos como apoio para se abaixar e dar uma rasteira em Naruto que saltou e direcionou um potente soco nas costas, Sasuke escapou por um triz e correu a toda velocidade em direção a Uzumaki, a kunoichi mal pode ver o que a atingiu, ela só sabia que estava no chão com o Uchiha em cima dela e o antebraço em seu pescoço._

– _Uchiha Sasuke Vence! – Iruka disse e a jinchuuriki gemeu interiormente ao ver a cara arrogante de seu rival_

_..._

– _Então... – Sasuke disse enquanto mantinha as mãos no bolso, agora todas as crianças estavam indo para a casa e não era diferente com os dois jovens shinobis – Que tal irmos ao Ichiraku amanhã? – Ele perguntou tentando fazer sua voz soar indiferente, não que tenha dado certo._

– _Eu vou adorar! – Naruto sorriu animada, ela estava com uma sensação estranha em seu estômago enquanto andava ao lado do Uchiha, era como se tivessem milhares borboletas, a sensação não era ruim, mas Naruto estava com isso._

– _Tudo bem então, depois da aula nós vamos sair – Sasuke disse e antes que saísse o Uchiha mais novo a puxou pelo o braço e lhe deu um selinho – Te vejo depois dobe – Ele disse com o rosto levemente vermelho antes de sair, o jovem shinobi estava tão nervoso que nem sequer notou que deixou a Uzumaki parecendo um tomate de tão vermelha._

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Tch eu estava sem ideia pra nome, mas espero que gostem e curtam! Façam comentários, faz bem ao meu coração._  
_


	6. 005: Clones

**Nota da Autora: **Me desculpem os possíveis erros de digitação.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu gostaria de ter Itachi-san...**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco:** Clones

* * *

_Naruto estava lendo um pergaminho sobre Fuuinjutsu enquanto Haku e Minato em seus nove meses de vida brincavam sentados em seu canto, e por algum milagre divino os gêmeos estavam quietos. Na verdade os gêmeos estavam em silêncio porque ambos estavam muito concentrados em empilhar pequenos blocos de borracha, Haku estava indo bem e já tinha cinco blocos empilhados enquanto Minato ainda estava no terceiro. O Uzumaki mais novo não estava feliz com o seu trabalho e então bateu em sua pequena torre fazendo com que a de Haku caísse também, e ao invés de abrir o choro o irmão mais velho pôs as mãos gordinhas no chão e com um impulso o Uzumaki mais velho se pôs de pé desajeitadamente._

_Os dedos finos de Naruto fraquejaram e deixaram o pergaminho cair em seu colo enquanto ela olhava seu filho mais velho começar a andar, um pouco desajeitado, Haku se levantou e apoiou uma mão na parede, Minato o olhou visivelmente zangado e com determinação, copiou os movimentos de seu irmão, se mantendo de pé, e Haku sorriu ao ver seu irmão copiar seus movimentos. Os gêmeos estavam muito entretidos entre si que sequer notaram que sua jovem mãe abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar._

_A Uzumaki sentia seu corpo tremer enquanto soluçava baixinho, as mãos tremiam e as lágrimas caiam com força de seus olhos, naquele momento, apenas uma coisa se passava em sua mente._

_**Sasuke, porque você não está aqui**__._

* * *

_Mas o que no inferno..._

Foi a única coisa que se passou na mente de Uchiha Sasuke quando o mesmo se viu diante dos dois jovens shinobis de Kumo. Eles eram visivelmente gêmeos, e pareciam bastante desgastados, mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção do Uchiha, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi que os dois pareciam suas cópias, eles pareciam sem dúvida alguma consigo mesmo quando estava em seus nove anos. Passado o torpor o Uchiha logo entrou em seu modo de capitão e se aproximou das duas crianças em busca de seus documentos.

– Tigre me ajude a procurar o documento deles, Urso e Lobo façam uma varredura em busca de qualquer sinal de batalha ou de um possível inimigo – Sasuke ordenou e seus subordinados obedeceram com um rápido aceno e enquanto isso Sasuke procurava os documentos do shinobi que mais se parecia com ele, estranhamente, o garoto tinha até o mesmo tipo de cabelo.

Demorou apenas alguns instantes até que o capitão do esquadrão encontrasse a identidade do chuunin. E silenciosamente Sasuke leu as informações.

_Nome: Uzumaki Haku_

_Idade: 9 anos_

_Aldeia: Kumogakure_

_Posto: Chuunin_

_Classificado como: Alto Rank B / Baixo Rank A_

_Uzumaki? Assim como Naruto? Será que ele tem alguma ligação com ela?_ O Uchiha se questionou e tentou procurar em sua mente alguma conexão entre essa criança e Naruto, mas nada chegava a sua mente.

– Ei, Taichou, achei os documentos do outro nanico – Tigre disse desinteressada – Ele tem o sobrenome de Naruto nee-chan, será que eles têm alguma ligação? – Ela perguntou curiosamente

– Eu não sei, lembre-se de que os Uzumakis não foram totalmente mortos durante a terceira guerra – Sasuke logo apagou a esperança de sua companheira de esquadrão, o capitão da ANBU pegou a identidade das mãos da ANBU feminina sem pedir e leu as informações que eram basicamente iguais a de Haku, a única diferença era que seu nome era Minato.

– Não é como se ela fosse voltar – A kunoichi resmungou baixinho e Sasuke a ignorou prontamente

– Não há nenhum sinal de luta ou algo do gênero Taichou – O Aburame disse depois de aterrissar no chão juntamente com o Hyuuga.

– Isso é estranho, porém vamos leva-los e relatá-los a Hokage-sama – O capitão anunciou enquanto pegava o corpo desmaiado de Haku e o Hyuuga do grupo pegava o corpo de Minato – Vamos – E com um aceno silencioso o grupo sumiu do local.

* * *

Tsunade tinha acordado já sabendo que seu dia seria um lixo, primeiro o neto pervertido do Sandaime foi pego espreitando no Onsen e as Kunoichis indignadas vieram reclamar em seu escritório, inferno, a Hokage não tinha culpa que em tão pouco tempo o moleque haviam adquirido as habilidades de evasão de Naruto. Segundo foi a gata maldita da esposa do Daymio que havia dado cria de três demônios e os três pequenos demônios começaram a explorar o vilarejo, fazendo um inferno a vida dos pobres genins.

Depois Shizune havia confiscado todo o seu sake e só havia permitido que ela o bebesse caso terminasse toda a maldita papelada, isso porque ela havia deixado a papelada do dia anterior abandonada porque havia bebido demais, agora ela tinha mais papelada do que antes e nenhum sake. E por causa disso Tsunade havia saído na hora do almoço para apostar um pouco, e foi então quando a coisa ficou um pouco mais séria.

_Isso não é bom..._

A Senju pensou consigo mesma enquanto olhava o resultado da loteria que era idêntico aos números que ela havia jogado.

– Ei Hime há quanto tempo – Uma voz que Tsunade estava acostumada a ouvir soou em seus ouvidos

– Jiraiya? – Ela perguntou um pouco incrédula, desde o dia em que Naruto decidiu não voltar para o vilarejo o Sannin mal aparecia, e agora estava ele aqui, em sua janela, com uma expressão séria.

– Eu tenho algo sério a te contar – O Sannin disse com uma voz grave

_Sim, definitivamente o dia não é nada bom_. A mulher loira refletiu consigo mesma.

– Diga-me o que você aprontou dessa vez – A Sannin disse com uma voz desinteressada

– Bem... Eu não sei muito como começar – Jiraiya disse dando um sorriso sem graça

– Que tal do início seu velho tarado? – A mulher peituda disse impaciente

– O problema é que eu não sei a onde é início – O Sennin Gama disse timidamente

– DROGA JIRAIYA APENAS DIGA O QUE FOI DESSA VEZ! – Tsunade acabou por gritar enquanto o outro Sannin se encolhia timidamente

_Porra, hoje é o dia em que eu morro, e eu pensando que teria uma morte honrosa... _O homem de cabelos brancos lamentou.

– Bem, primeiro acho melhor eu por um selo a prova de som primeiramente – O Sennin disse enquanto saia da janela e a fechava, em seguida tirou um papel do bolso e o pôs na parede e no mesmo instante o chakra de barreira poderia ser sentido em volta do quarto – Agora vamos ao assunto real – Jiraiya terminou com um grande sorriso.

– Vamos diga logo – Tsunade disse mais do que impaciente

– Você vê, quando o gaki não quis voltar para o vilarejo foi porque ela havia saído da grávida do Uchiha, ela havia dado a luz a gêmeos e eu e Shizune que estava tecnicamente de férias a ajudamos a lidar com os dois pirralhos, aliás, foi Shizune quem fez o parto que foi prematuro diga-se de passagem e...

– ESPERA AÍ! – A Hokage gritou chocada – COMO ASSIM O GAKI TEVE UM FILHO DO UCHIHA? – A Senju gritou novamente

– Dois filhos – Jiraiya corrigiu com uma voz pequena

– DOIS FILHOS? INFERNO TRAGA-ME AQUELE CABEÇA DE GALINHA AQUI! EU VOU MATÁ-LO! – A mulher peituda continuou a gritar enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da sala

– Tsunade se acalme isso não é hora para punir o Uchiha, ainda tem mais coisa que eu preciso lhe contar – Jiraiya enquanto se encostava na mesa da Hokage

– Diga logo para que eu possa matar o Uchiha – A mulher resmungou enquanto mantinha as mãos na cintura e os seios fartos estufados

– Enfim, Naruto não queria vir para o vilarejo por duas causas, primeiro: o conselho provavelmente iria querer tirar as crianças dela e segundo: Ela não sabia como Sasuke estava atualmente, e como da última vez que eles se viram ele tentou mata-la ela achou melhor se afastar dele o máximo possível – Jiraiya explicou pacientemente.

– Ela atualmente está em Kumo assim como você sabe, e seus filhos estão lá também, e ambos são Chuunins de Kumo – O Sennin estava falando quando foi interrompido novamente por Tsunade.

– Chuunins? Mas eles devem ter uns nove anos... – A mulher rechonchuda divagou em voz alta

– Sim, porém Naruto sempre havia sido paranoica pensando que a Akatsuki ou Sasuke poderia vir atrás de seus filhos, por isso eles foram treinados desde os seus três anos de idade – Os olhos de Tsunade se ampliaram com a informação de seu companheiro de equipe.

– Três anos? Mas como? – Ela murmurou perplexa

– No começo foi algo sutil, ela sempre fazia jogos fazendo com que eles memorizassem informações importantes, coisas como os países e as vilas shinobis, ela também explicava sobre armas e tipos de jutsus que shinobis podem usar e o que fazer para anulá-los, e como os moleques tem DNA Uchiha eles rapidamente pegavam o ritmo, eles só entraram em treinamento físico com quatro para cinco anos – Jiraiya explicou pacientemente.

– O gaki deve ter passado por maus bocados – A Senju murmurou pensativa

– Foi necessário, querendo ou não, a Akatsuki ou qualquer outro inimigo poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, os garotos são bastante maduros para sua idade – O homem de cabelos brancos finalizou.

– Espere, porque está me dizendo tudo isso agora? – Tsunade disse após alguns segundos de silêncio

– Porque Naruto foi pega pela a Akatsuki – Tsunade sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir a informação – Kumo já está em ação para resgatar Naruto e Kira B, eu já fui informado e estou fazendo o meu papel de te informar, e não é só isso, os filhos de Naruto...

Jiraiya foi interrompido quando ouviram uma leve batida na janela causada por um ANBU, o selo de barreira permitia que ninguém do lado de fora ouvisse o que estava acontecendo, porém permitia que quem estivesse do lado de dentro ouvisse o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. No mesmo instante o Sannin desfez o selo e com um aceno da Hokage o ANBU entrou da sala, sua postura curvada, um braço nas costas e o outro punho firmemente no chão.

– Diga – Tsunade disse desconfiada, seus homens nunca iriam interferir uma conversa entre os Sannins, porém ele interrompeu, o que significava que boa coisa não era

– Esquadrão 10 acabou de chegar de sua missão, no caminho eles encontraram dois Chuunins de Kumo, ambos estavam desmaiados e apresentam sinais de desgaste e ambos não tem algum documento com permissão do Raikage para vir ao vilarejo – O ANBU declarou rapidamente

– Onde eles estão atualmente? – Tsunade exigiu

– No hospital, eles apresentavam sinais de exaustão de chakra e seus corpos apresentavam sinais de alta tensão – O ANBU disse no mesmo instante.

– Ok, dispensado – Tsunade disse e no mesmo instante o ANBU sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

– Então eles chegaram, huh – Jiraiya murmurou para si mesmo.

– Como assim _"eles chegaram"_ Jiraiya? – A Hokage perguntou estreitando os olhos

– Os filhos de Naruto – O Sannin respondeu rapidamente

– Mas o ANBU acabou de dizer que eles estavam sem permissão do Raikage...

– Isso mesmo, se algo acontecesse a eles uma guerra entre Konoha e Kumo poderia se iniciar, então o conselho decidiu não deixar que eles saíssem do vilarejo, mas como eles são filhos de Naruto e Sasuke que são dois cabeças dura é fácil de se imaginar que eles ignoraram a ordem – O Sannin explicou rapidamente enquanto ia em direção a janela – Vamos ver os pirralhos e nos preparar para mandar equipes de busca atrás do gaki – Ele terminou e então decolou para fora da sala enquanto a Hokage soltava palavrões e coisas como "porque não usam a porra da porta".

* * *

Enquanto isso o capitão ANBU Uchiha Sasuke se mantinha de guarda no quarto dos dois Chuunins, a postura permanecia firme e o rosto vazio, porém sua mente estava realmente uma bagunça, primeiro porque os dois moleques tinham o mesmo sobrenome de Naruto, que por sinal era a garota (que é atualmente uma mulher) que ele ama. Segundo que não entrava em sua mente que dois pequenos pirralhos de nove anos eram shinobis de alto Rank B, próximo até um baixo Rank A, ele sabia que lá fora havia shinobis mais jovens e extremamente fortes, porém normalmente eles eram máquinas de matar sem emoção, não que ele sabia que os pirralhos tinham alguma emoção...

_Tch, foda-se essa merda, eles provavelmente não tem nenhuma ligação com a dobe_.

O Uchiha disse para si mesmo tentando se acalmar, porém dentro de si ainda continuava uma bagunça, ele tinha que continuar a permanecer de guarda até que a Hokage chegasse, os dois membros masculinos da sua equipe continuavam de guarda juntamente com ele enquanto o membro feminino já havia saído há muito tempo, Moegi não era lá um doce em seus períodos e seus companheiros de equipe preferiam manter a distância nesses terríveis dias, principalmente depois que descobriram que Naruto havia lhe ensinado o Rasengan.

Deixado de lado o pensamento sobre sua subordinada assustadora o Uchiha voltou o olhar para os gêmeos, eles pareciam clones, miniaturas de si mesmo, o mesmo tom de cabelo e o mesmo nariz, os mesmos olhos negros e até o mesmo formato de rosto, um deles tinha até o corte igual ao seu, ele se perguntava como no inferno essas crianças poderiam se parecer tanto com ele, não só isso, ele também se perguntava da fonte de suas forças.

Nas informações que encontraram deles os dois shinobis foram marcados como alto Rank B e baixo Rank A, isso é o nível de um Jounin recém formado e dificilmente as pessoas atingiam esse nível tão cedo, ao menos que tivessem uma genética boa, uma genética boa como a dos Uchihas...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento, essas crianças nunca que seriam ligadas com ele, nunca mesmo.

* * *

Sua mente estava uma confusão, ela sabia que havia selos em seu corpo suprimindo seu chakra, ela era uma Uzumaki depois de tudo. Ela também sabia que injetavam drogas nela, que a colocavam num genjutsu e que a alimentavam através de vitaminas, ainda assim era tudo muito estranho, era como se ela estivesse num sonho e ela não tivesse nenhum direito de acordar e então tudo apagava e quando ela acordava ela estava fazendo coisas matinais novamente.

Durante esse tempo em que ela estava consciente inúmeras coisas passavam por sua cabeça, ela se perguntava a onde ela estava, e o que havia acontecido com Bee, ela também não conseguia falar com Kurama e isso a preocupava, mas acima de tudo ela se perguntava a onde estavam seus filhos.

_Eu só espero que aqueles dois cabeças duras estejam seguros._

Naruto desejou antes de ser nocauteada por drogas novamente.

* * *

– _OWN MEUS BEBÊS SÃO CHUUNINS AGORA! – Naruto gritou feliz ao abraçar seus dois filhos na frente de seus respectivos companheiros de equipe e sensei para muito desgosto dos gêmeos._

– _Okaa-sama por mais que eu aprecie seu ato de carinho eu o rejeito agora, ele está me sufocando e me constrangendo – Haku disse enquanto escorregava dos braços de sua mãe_

– _EI ME SOLTE VELHA! – Minato gritou e esperneou escandalosamente e em seguida levou um cascudo_

– _NÃO ME CHAME DE VELHA! – Naruto gritou com o rosto vermelho_

– _Você está parecendo um tomate, eu gosto de tomates – Minato disse tentando amenizar o humor de sua mãe, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um olhar de morta_

– _Okaa-sama, Otouto, porque não vamos para casa? – Haku perguntou tentando apaziguar a situação_

– _Oh sim, quanto a isso, nós vamos comer fora – Naruto sorriu brilhantemente._

– _Nós podemos escolher o lugar? – Minato perguntou ansiosamente_

– _Claro, claro, tudo o que quiserem – Naruto disse esquecendo o comentário infeliz de seu filho mais novo._

_Quando estavam na churrascaria que Minato e Haku escolheram juntos Naruto olhou seriamente para seus dois filhos._

– _Tudo bem, digam o que querem de uma vez – Ela disse entediada, Haku e Minato se entreolharam e Minato se pronunciou_

– _Nós queremos saber mais sobre o Tou-chan – Minato disse ansioso, seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade e ansiedade._

– _Sim, você havia nos dito que quando fossemos promovidos você iria nos contar mais sobre nosso Otou-sama – Haku disse indiferente, porém seus olhos brilhavam com a mesma ansiedade que Minato, Naruto olhou para seus dois filhos e com um suspiro cansado tirou uma foto de seu colete Jounin, sendo que essa foto era a foto do registro shinobi de Sasuke._

– _Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke – Ela começou enquanto olhava para o vazio – Ele era meu companheiro de equipe nos meus tempos de genin – Ela disse novamente, os gêmeos mantiveram um olhar sobre a foto, porém ouviam com toda a atenção as palavras de sua mãe._

– _Na maior parte do tempo ele era um bastardo arrogante, mas não só isso, ele era o meu rival, pra mim, ele era uma pessoa que eu devia superar e para ele, eu era uma pessoa que ele não poderia perder – Ela disse dando um leve sorriso – Um tempo depois que nós nos graduamos como genins nós começamos a namorar, escondido é claro, nós não queríamos despertar a fúria da nossa companheira de equipe, que por sinal era uma fangirl dele – A Uzumaki continuou distraidamente – O tempo que passamos juntos foram os melhores da minha vida – Naruto disse com um sorriso doce – Por causa de alguns problemas do passado ele teve que se afastar, ele não sabia sobre vocês e muito menos eu, não foi a toa que descobri apenas depois de algum tempo de viajem com o Ero-sennin – Os gêmeos olharam como o clima mudou de melancólico para mais alegre, era como olhar o sol nascer e se por_

– _E então eu descobri sobre vocês e quase quis matar o seu pai – Ela disse com um sorriso amável, Minato sentiu um calafrio na espinha – Eu não consegui o encontrar de novo, a verdade é que eu não queria e eu ainda não quero – Naruto disse num tom mais sério_

– _Mas por quê? Nós somos filhos dele, nós temos o direito de conhece-lo assim como ele tem o direito de nos conhecer – Minato disse visivelmente confuso_

– _Porque eu não sei o que ele é capaz de fazer se conhecer vocês dois, na pior das hipóteses ele poderia tirar vocês de mim e se isso acontecer... Eu vou morrer – Naruto disse totalmente séria_

– _Maa Kaa-chan, não é como se fossemos deixar você, qual é o cara quem em sã consciente ia deixar uma gata como você para ficar com outro marmanjo? Além disso eu e Haku precisamos afastar os gaviões que ficam perto de você – Minato disse com um sorriso, Naruto lhe devolveu um sorriso e bagunçou seu cabelo_

– _Ei! Não faça isso vai bagunça-lo! – O chuunin recém promovido reclamou_

– _Você diz como se estivesse arrumado – Naruto provocou enquanto ria de seu filho mais novo_

_Enquanto isso Haku se mantinha em silêncio enquanto olhava para a foto do homem a sua frente, algo lhe dizia que havia algo mais nas informações que sua mãe lhe forneceu, mas ele sabia que ele só ia saber de tudo quando ela achasse que fosse a hora. Mal ele sabia que ele estava certo, quando Naruto havia dito que tinha medo de Sasuke tomar seus filhos dela ela não havia dito na intenção de Sasuke os tomar para si e sim de Sasuke querer mata-los, e quando ela disse que iria morrer ela não morreria de desgosto e sim matando Sasuke, mal Haku sabia e era melhor assim._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** EU DEMOREI EU SEI EU SEI. Mas eu havia empacado, enfim, espero que gostem e me perdoem os erros porque eu não estou a fim de editar, e comentem, faz bem ao meu coração.


	7. 006: MEUS O QUÊ?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ou seus personagens não me pertencem.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo seis:** MEUS O QUÊ?

* * *

_Já era noite e Naruto estava com pressa, o treino com Kakashi havia sido difícil hoje, ele estava um pouco magoado porque Naruto e Sasuke quase queimaram seu Icha Icha e descontou isso na hora do treino, não que Naruto se importasse, porém ela estava tão cansada que tudo o que queria era ir para cama e dormir._

– _Eu tenho algo pra você – Sasuke disse aparecendo do nada na frente de Naruto_

– _AH! INFERNO TEME NÃO APAREÇA ASSIM DO NADA TTEBAYO! – Naruto gritou com o rosto vermelho, Sasuke deu um sorriso travesso, ele mantinha as mãos nas costas e tinha um pacote fino retangular._

– _Ei, você não ouviu a parte do "eu tenho algo pra você?" – O Uchiha perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha._

– _JURA? – Naruto perguntou e em seguida começou a olhar em volta do Uchiha – O que é? O que é? Me conta teme – Ela fez beicinho quando o Uchiha não a deixou pegar o pequeno pacote_

– _Se acalme e pare de pular droga – Sasuke resmungou envolvendo um braço na cintura da Uzumaki e colando o corpo dela ao seu, ele sorriu ao vê-la corar de vergonha._

– _Eu não sei se você notou, mas eu parei, já que um certo pervertido me agarrou – Ela resmungou envergonhada, o Uchiha sorriu novamente e lhe deu o pequeno pacote, a Uzumaki o tomou de suas mãos e abriu a fina caixa retangular e suspirou surpresa ao ver o conteúdo, era um colar de prata com um pingente com o símbolo do clã Uchiha._

– _Eu queria que você não se esquecesse de mim, então nada melhor do que o símbolo de meu clã – Sasuke disse com um encolher de ombros._

– _É lindo teme... – Naruto murmurou com os olhos lacrimejantes, Sasuke pensou ter feito algo de errado quando a Uzumaki o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo – Obrigada – Ela disse sorrindo._

– _De nada, agora me deixe coloca-lo – Sasuke disse pegando o colar delicado em suas mãos, Naruto segurou seus cabelos enquanto Sasuke prendia o colar em seu pescoço, quando o colar já estava em seu pescoço Naruto deixou o cabelo cair e Sasuke a enlaçou pela a cintura e sem pressa o casal andou pelas as ruas vazias de Konoha._

– _Eu não quero que você tire esse colar, nunca, entendeu? – O Uchiha pediu enquanto caminhava com a kunoichi ruiva_

– _Maa por quê? – Naruto perguntou desconfiada_

– _Porque eu quero que você sempre se lembre de mim – Sasuke num tom sério_

– _Não é como se eu fosse esquecer você – Naruto disse num tom suave e continuou – Quer dizer, quem vai poder esquecer esse cabelo que lembra a bunda de um pato? – Ela terminou rindo e logo se desvencilhou dos braços de Sasuke ao ver seu rosto irritado e com um sorriso travesso ela começou a correr_

– _DOBE VOLTE AQUI! – O Uchiha gritou enquanto corria atrás de sua namorada_

* * *

– O que fazer primeiro... – Tsunade murmurou consigo mesma enquanto olhava a pilha de papéis em sua mesa – Primeiro avisar ao Raikage que os pirralhos estão aqui – Ela disse para si mesma enquanto pegava um pergaminho em suas mãos e escrevia em códigos, em poucos segundos a Hokage havia terminado e selado o pergaminho, com poucos sinais a mesma invocou uma ave e a destinou para Kumo

– Agora... Vou ver os pirralhos – Tsunade disse para si mesma enquanto saía da sala – E depois vou matar Shizune – Ela continuou a divagar enquanto caminhava

* * *

Sasuke ainda estava se corroendo por dentro querendo saber quem eram essas crianças e porque no inferno eles tinham o mesmo sobrenome que Naruto quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela a entrada súbita da Hokage e de Jiraiya.

– Relatório – Tsunade latiu e prontamente o Uchiha estava de joelhos de frente a sua superior

– Ambos foram encontrados perto do vilarejo, com sinais de desgaste físico e exaustão de chakra, ambos sãos Chuunins de alto Rank B e pode se considerar um baixo Rank A – Sasuke disse rapidamente e assim que viu Tsunade assentir voltou para seu local no canto da sala.

– Então, são eles mesmos? – Tsunade perguntou ao se virar para o Sennin

– Sim – O Sannin confirmou ao ir para o meio das camas e com um dedo cutucou a cabeça de Minato – Ei pirralho, você ainda é um lixo fingindo dormir – Jiraiya reclamou e no mesmo segundo o chuunin de cabelos bagunçados abriu um olho negro, Sasuke enrijeceu ao ver os negros iguais aos seus.

– E você ainda é um pervertido sujo – A voz infantil retrucou antes de se sentar sem dificuldade

– Gostei dele – Tsunade murmurou após o insulto do chuunin

– Hmm... Seu irmão ainda está dormindo? – Jiraiya perguntou se virando para o leito de Haku e o cutucando levemente, porém não obteve resposta.

– Sim, ele dorme como uma pedra – Minato respondeu enquanto coçava os olhos – Por quanto tempo nós estivemos fora? – O Uzumaki mais novo perguntou enquanto tentava abaixar a bagunça que era seus cabelos

– Neko – Tsunade chamou a atenção do Taichou que ainda estava um pouco desligado

– Em torno de três horas – Sasuke respondeu depois de um segundo de silêncio

– Puta que pariu – Minato xingou ao se encostar na cama

– Você não deveria dizer palavrões na frente da Hokage-sama, Otouto – A voz monótona de Haku soou da cama ao lado.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAH QUANDO VOCÊ ACORDOU? – Minato gritou olhando indignado para seu irmão. O garoto de cabelos bagunçados fez com que Sasuke tivesse uma leve lembrança de uma certa ruiva impetuosa.

– Há exatos 13 segundos – Haku respondeu enquanto se sentava – Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama – Haku saudou as duas pessoas mais velhas educadamente.

– Ele é educado, tem certeza de que ele é filho daqueles dois? – Tsunade sussurrou para Jiraiya um pouco desconfiada

– Ela não é mais a pirralha mal educada de antes, pelo menos um pouco – Jiraiya sussurrou de volta e Tsunade assentiu levemente.

– ANBU saiam – A Senju ordenou e antes que todos pudessem sair continuou – Neko você fica – Ela terminou, e em seguida os dois outros ANBUS saíram e o Taichou do esquadrão permaneceu e em seu local.

– Neko, retire sua máscara – Tsunade disse e Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão, ele não estava autorizado a retirar sua máscara na frente de qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse a Hokage, então porque diabos ela estava pedindo isso? Será que ela estava bêbada?

– Eu não estou bêbada droga – A Hokage resmungou e um pouco receoso o Uchiha retirou a máscara, os dois Sannins não demonstraram nenhuma reação, porém os dois chuunins olharam para ele como se o reconhecesse.

– Nii-chan é ele, é ele – Minato disse cutucando seu irmão que se limitou apenas em assentir levemente. Sasuke notou que as duas crianças o olhavam com irreverência e um pouco de ressentimento

– Hokage-sama, a senhora poderia ter o cuidado de explicar? – Sasuke disse num tom monótono enquanto se virava para olhar para sua líder

– Bem... Estes são Uzumaki Minato e Uzumaki Haku – Tsunade disse cruzando os braços e com um inclinar de ombros a Hokage disse com um tom descontraído – Seus filhos – A Senju terminou e esperou uma resposta do Uchiha

– Meus o quê?! – Sasuke lutou para não fazer uma cara de estúpido na frente de seus supostos filhos. Sua mente estava trabalhando a mil, como no inferno ele poderia ter filhos? Quando a única pessoa que ele realmente se envolveu foi Naruto? Mas esses garotos... Eles se pareciam tanto com ele, porém eles eram shinobis de Kumo, ainda assim eles tinham o mesmo nome que Naruto... Ele precisava de uma bebida.

– Isso que você ouviu, seus filhos – Tsunade disse e em seguida começou a explicar – Quando Naruto saiu do vilarejo ela estava grávida, com receio que Haku e Minato se tornassem alvos da Akatsuki Naruto tomou uma missão para representar Konoha em Kumo – A Senju explicou com calma

– E você sabia disso e nunca me disse nada sua velha?! – Sasuke gritou com a mulher peituda que lhe deu um olhar azedo

– Eu não sabia até agora seu pirralho – Tsunade respondeu irritada – Eu não me envolvi com esse assunto de diplomacia porque quem estava cuidando disso eram os anciões – A Senju explicou pacientemente – Pelo o que Jiraiya me disse eles também sabiam sobre Naruto e seus filhos e concordaram com a ideia dela se manter longe do vilarejo – A Hokage terminou num tom mais sério

– Aqueles velhos... Sempre tomando as malditas decisões sozinhos achando que estão nos protegendo, quando na verdade tudo o que eles fazem é trazer dor e desgraça – Sasuke disse amargo e Minato e Haku se encolheram visivelmente com a acidez de seu pai.

– Cuidado com as palavras seu pirralho! – Tsunade repreendeu o capitão ANBU lhe dando uma tapa na cabeça

– Ai! Você ficou louca de vez ou o quê?! – Sasuke resmungou passando a mão na cabeça

– Olha como você fala comigo seu moleque! E olha como você fala na frente dos seus filhos! – Tsunade repreendeu o Uchiha como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos

– Ela é tão louca quanto kaa-chan – Minato sussurrou para seu irmão que assentiu levemente. Sasuke se virou para olhar para seus filhos e tentou digerir a informação, aqueles dois garotos, aqueles dois shinobis, eram seus filhos, dele e de Naruto, eles tinham um laço, um laço inquebrável... Isso era bom, agora ele podia desmaiar em paz.

* * *

Minato olhou incrédulo quando seu pai fechou os olhos e começou a cair, a Hokage havia visto a cena também e segurou seu pai que por pouco não bateu a cabeça no chão.

– Sasuke? Sasuke? – Tsunade perguntou enquanto deitava o Uchiha no chão e lhe dava leves tapas no rosto

– Acho que a informação foi demais para ele digerir – Jiraiya murmurou um pouco atordoado

– Ele desmaiou – Haku murmurou em choque

– Eu não sabia que Uchihas desmaiavam de bichicice – Minato resmungou irritado

– Minato não fale assim de Otou-sama – Haku reclamou escandalizado

– Você fala como se não concordasse... – Minato retrucou sabendo que estava certo

– Em partes... – Haku disse levemente sem graça e então voltou a ralhar com seu irmão mais novo – Mas isso não significa que você deve chamar nosso pai de gay, lembre-se que ele namorava com Okaa-sama depois de tudo – O chuunin mais velho ditou enquanto Minato revirou os olhos

– Já se passaram dez anos Haku, vai que ele mudou de time – Minato disse desconfiado

– Ainda assim creio que vamos nos dar bem depois de tudo – Haku continuou firme enquanto cruzava os braços

– Ei, será que ele é um Uke ou um Seme? – Minato perguntou rindo descaradamente

– Não sei, mas o desmaio é suspeito... – Haku se deixou levar pelos comentários estúpidos de seu irmão

– Dá para pararem de falar sobre minha vida sexual como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Uma voz grave reclamou visivelmente irritado enquanto o Sharingan brilhava perigosamente

– FOI ELE! – Minato apontou para seu irmão mais velho que lhe mandou um olhar venenoso

– Você vai pagar por isso – Haku murmurou acidamente enquanto Minato o ignorava

– Deixem se serem infantis, vocês são chuunins seus pirralhos – Tsunade parou a curta discussão dos gêmeos que olharam para a Hokage em silêncio – Enfim, desde que Naruto é uma enviada de Konoha para nos representar lá e teve filhos lá vocês tecnicamente são shinobis de Konoha também e tecnicamente estão sob o meu comando – Tsunade disse enquanto cruzava os braços despreocupada, Jiraiya e Sasuke se perguntavam no que diabos a Hokage estava tramando

– E por estarem em meu comando eu estou deixando vocês dois sob a vigilância de Uchiha Sasuke enquanto resgatamos Naruto – Tsunade terminou e em seguida ouviu três gritos indignados

– O QUÊ?! – Os três Uchihas gritaram juntos e falaram ao mesmo tempo

– EU QUERO SALVAR MINHA OKAA-SAMA! – Haku gritou indignado

– VOCÊ FAZ IDÉIA DO QUANTO EU CORRI SUA VELHA COROCA?! – Minato gritou com o rosto vermelho de raiva

– EU NÃO VOU CUIDAR DE DOIS PIRRALHOS! – Sasuke gritou desesperado

– QUÉM É O PIRRALHO AQUI?! – Minato gritou puto da vida

– VOCÊS! – Sasuke gritou de volta

– Você era quatro anos mais velho que nós quando nos fez, reflita sobre isso – Haku disse e se virou para sair da cama, somente para ser impedido por uma grande intensão de matar, quando os três Uchihas se viraram viram Tsunade em toda sua glória (e raiva) e também notaram que Jiraiya havia desaparecido misteriosamente.

– Escutem aqui seus pirralhos, vocês me causaram problemas demais hoje, então vocês irão ficar com Sasuke e irão obedece-lo – Tsunade disse num tom brando que vez com que os pelos da nuca das duas crianças se arrepiassem e assentissem rapidamente ao ver o olhar assustador da Hokage – E você Uchiha irá cuidar dos pirralhos sem reclamar – Tsunade empurrou um dedo no peito do Uchiha e que acenou nervosamente e logo em seguida a aura ameaçadora sumiu – Bom, então divirtam-se e tentem recuperar o tempo perdido, e eu quero todos vocês as dez da manhã em meu escritório – A Senju disse despreocupadamente enquanto saia da sala, quando a porta foi fechada Minato murmurou levemente

– Ela é tão assustadora quanto Kaa-chan

* * *

_Dois jovens corpos se chocavam com força enquanto gemiam em cima de uma cama de casa, ao sentir seu namorado forçar sua barreira a Uzumaki agarrou as costas de Sasuke e as arranhou com força deixando linhas vermelhas na pele pálida e leves rastros de sangue, não que Sasuke se importasse, o Uchiha estava perdido demais no calor que Naruto lhe oferecia._

– _Naruto... – Sasuke gemeu antes de morder fortemente o pescoço de sua amante, deixando no local um chupão vermelho e chamativo, em resposta Naruto apenas gemeu e suspirou feliz – Você está bem? – O Uchiha perguntou preocupado com sua amada que tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha de estar tão exposta a seu namorado_

– _Sim – Naruto sussurrou feliz – Se mova – A Jinchuuriki sussurrou no ouvido do Uchiha, e isso foi o disparo para que a cama rangesse a noite toda._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Nem considero a última parte uma parte quente, mas quem não gostou me desculpe. Enfim, EU NÃO MORRI! OH SIM, EU NÃO MORRI! MAAAAAAS Eu demorei a postar, porque veja só meu caro amigo, eu gasto meu tempo inútil escrevendo e recebo poucos reviews e isso é triste, principalmente quando olho e velho que tive muitas visitas, enfim, se leu e gostou então deixe um review, eu sequer falo inglês fluentemente e ainda assim deixo comentários nas fanfics em inglês que leio e meu dedo nunca caiu, na verdade eu me senti bem ao saber que estava motivando uma história que gosto tanto, enfim, review ttebayo.


End file.
